


В прямом смысле

by PriestSat



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: Жизнь после апокалипсиса понемногу налаживается, и каждый устраивается как может.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение фанфика "Совпадения".

Вторая эпидемия закончилась так же, как и первая. «Бешеные» умерли от истощения, и выжившие понемногу начали восстанавливать прежнюю жизнь. Заново наладили связь и интернет, отремонтировали железные дороги и возобновили воздушное сообщение между городами. Президент Сноук, невзирая на опасения оппозиции, не скатывался в полную диктатуру.   
  
Мародеры и мелкие главари, желавшие заполучить власть в небольших городках — всех их следовало устранить, не заморачиваясь с судами и тюрьмами. Сенат дал добро на кратковременные расследования и смертную казнь на месте.  
  
Добропорядочные граждане стекались к большим городам в надежде получить кров и пищу. Им предлагали и то и другое — в обмен на труд. Особо ценились специалисты, именно на них легла тяжелая задача — возродить страну.  
  
От города к городу, от фермы к ферме передвигались вооруженные группы людей, которые собирали трупы и складывали их в грузовики. На дверях проверенных домов чертили красный крест. Под страхом смерти запрещалось брать ценные вещи или выносить любое другое имущество. Негласно разрешалось использовать одежду и обувь, а также ночевать в оставленных домах.  
  


***

  
Хакс мечтал о моменте, когда трупы закончатся. Когда не надо будет прикасаться к разложившейся плоти, пытаться как-то собрать останки и забросить их в грузовик. Спасибо, что утилизацией занимались другие.   
  
Кайло работал, как робот. Молча сгребал гнилые кости на брезентовую подстилку и швырял их на смердящую кучу. Тошнить перестало на третий день, но Кайло казалось, что вонь пропитала его насквозь. Он приказал себе ни о чем не думать и не реагировать на пошлые шутки коллег. Некоторые считали своим долгом определить, кому принадлежит труп, и если это была женщина, то обсудить ее грудь или гениталии. Впрочем, из-за разложения часто было весьма проблематично понять, какого размера была грудь.   
  
— Я промахнулся с выбором профессии, — сказал Хакс, зашвырнув очередной труп в грузовик. Кайло вытер лоб тряпкой, которую носил за ремнем. — Сейчас бы решал экономические задачи в Вашингтоне или Нью-Йорке.   
  
— Тебе предлагали воспользоваться связями, — напомнил Кайло. — Вроде бы нарисовались родственники со стороны матери. Ты отказался.  
  
Хакс пнул часы, свалившиеся с руки мертвеца.  
  
— Без тебя я никуда не собираюсь, — ответил он после короткой паузы. Кайло заметно смутился, но никак это не озвучил.   
  
Обычно в небольших городках было мало трупов. Закончив очистку, отряд устроился на отдых. Обед составили запасы, найденные в домах. Консервы, к сожалению, оказались просроченными, но нашлось много сухих продуктов, пригодных к употреблению. Питьевую воду прихватили с собой — из кранов текла вода, однако ее чистота оставляла желать лучшего, ею можно было только мыться.  
  
— Я жутко устал, — признался Хакс, устраиваясь под деревом. Кайло протянул ему пачку чипсов. — Гадость какая.  
  
— Крекеры. — Кайло кивнул в сторону пакетов и банок, сваленных на землю. Коллеги по отряду ели, шумно обсуждая планы на будущее. Хакс немного отпил из бутылки и передал ее Кайло. — Можно выудить изюм из мюслей.  
  
— Мало калорий, — сказал Хакс. — Придется есть, куда деваться. Нас собираются кормить нормальной пищей? Скоро будем ноги волочить.  
  
— Вроде бы завтра утром привезут горячий завтрак. — Кайло сел рядом с Хаксом. Они не особо скрывали свою связь, но, казалось, всем в отряде было глубоко наплевать на это.   
  
Вечером руководитель отряда сообщил, что штаб разрешил переночевать в городке. После дежурных наставлений ничего не брать люди разбрелись по домам.  
  
Хакс набрал половину ванны и со стоном удовольствия погрузился в прохладную воду. Летняя жара и тяжелый физический труд вымотали его до предела. Сначала он тщательно вымылся, а затем, снова наполнив ванну, устроился поудобней.  
  
— О, здесь есть душевая кабинка, — сказал Кайло, раздеваясь на ходу. Он с брезгливой гримасой отшвырнул грязные вещи. — Надеюсь, в этом доме найдется одежда моего размера.  
  
Хакс знал, что скоро замерзнет, поэтому постарался максимально расслабиться. В душевой кабинке послышались восклицания Кайло, когда на него полилась холодная вода.  
  
— Это невыносимо, — сказал он, в поисках одежды роясь в шкафу. Хакс с сомнением смотрел на разноцветные рубашки поло на вешалках. Особого выбора не предвиделось, поэтому он взял одну носить, а вторую про запас.  
  
— Успокойся. Ужас, конечно, но вполне можно носить. О, в комоде есть трусы и носки.  
  
— Везет, — хмыкнул Кайло. — Моего размера не наблюдается.  
  
— Придется в прежних вещах ходить. — Хакс перестелил кровать. Абсолютно обнаженный Кайло стоял посреди комнаты и осуждающе смотрел на него.  
  
— Порядок наводишь? — Он сгреб Хакса и бросил на кровать. — Лучше бы сходил к соседям и спросил, какие у них водятся шмотки.  
  
Хакс молча потянул его к себе.   
  
Они брились от случая к случаю, волосы приходилось стягивать резинкой или обрывком веревки. Хакс сначала комплексовал по поводу длины волос, но вскоре перестал заморачиваться. Он решил, что подстрижется при первой возможности, но возможность никак не подворачивалась.  
  
Кайло вообще не беспокоился по поводу своего внешнего вида. И он находил Хакса с отросшими волосами чрезвычайно привлекательным.  
  


***

  
Утром одежда все-таки нашлась в кладовке на первом этаже. Кайло остался крайне недоволен темно-зелеными джинсами и бордовой футболкой с надписью «Sex Pistols».  
  
— Цвет вообще не в тему, — ворчал он, глядя на себя в зеркало. — Хорошо, что рубашка черная без всяких выкрутасов. Рукава короткие, ну что за?  
  
— Я словно на пляж собрался, — со смехом произнес Хакс, указывая на свою рубашку. — Не хватает дурацких шорт с пальмами или закатом.  
  
Кайло сказал что-то насчет бессовестных людей, которые зачем-то возбуждают, когда нет времени для секса.   
  
Отряд собрался на окраине города. Руководитель велел всем вытряхнуть содержимое карманов, рюкзаков и сумок. Это был ежедневный ритуал, поэтому никто не возмущался.  
  
— Питание задерживается! — Руководитель был таким же уставшим, как и остальные члены отряда. — Отправляемся в соседний город!   
  
Люди роптали, но сели в машины.  
  
В следующем городе их ожидал приятный сюрприз в виде вертолета, который доставил емкости с горячим завтраком. Быстро поев, Хакс сказал, что начнет осмотр домов. Он был вооружен «Глоком», в кармане лежал запасной магазин.  
  
— Эй! — позвал тощий парень по имени Джим. — Я с тобой!  
  
Первый дом оказался свободным от трупов. Хакс нарисовал на двери крест и перешел ко второму дому.   
  


***

  
«Иди за ним».  
  
Кайло выронил кусок хлеба, прислушиваясь к бесплотному голосу, прозвучавшему в его голове.  
  
«Иди за ним».  
  
Он вскочил, опрокинув пластиковую миску с бульоном, и побежал к домам.   
  
Кайло успел вовремя.  
  
На Хакса и Джима набросились двое «бешеных». Как эти «бешеные» уцелели, осталось никому не нужной загадкой. Даже теряя части тела, они представляли серьезную угрозу. Хакс ударом кулака отбросил одного из них, но второй сбил его с ног и, клацая зубами, старался дотянуться до лица. Джим заверещал и вжался в стену, не пытаясь помочь Хаксу.   
  
Кайло схватил «бешеного» за свитер и, перекинув через голову, вышвырнул из дома. Второй «бешеный» поднялся на ноги. Кайло успел подставить левую руку, чтобы защитить Хакса. Зубы проехались по предплечью, оставляя кровавые борозды. Почти сразу череп «бешеного» разлетелся от пули, выпущенной Хаксом.  
  
— Нет, — выдохнул Хакс, уставившись на рану. — Нет.  
  
Кайло только сейчас сообразил, что не взял мечи. Тогда бы он смог убить «бешеного», не доводя до прямого контакта. Кайло попятился, считая секунды. Обычно люди превращались в «бешеных» через десять-пятнадцать секунд. Хакс приставил пистолет к его голове, будучи готовым спустить курок.  
  
Прошла минута.  
  
Кайло зажал ладонью раны, вопросительно глядя на Хакса.  
  
— У тебя иммунитет, как и у твоего дяди.  
  
— Его укусили! — заорал Джим и выскочил из дома. Он налетел на лежащего «бешеного», который не замедлил впиться в него пальцами. Хакс потратил еще одну пулю, чтобы утихомирить «бешеного». Джим кричал, как сирена, делая короткие паузы, чтобы набрать воздуха в легкие.  
  
Хакс отодрал от шторы полосу ткани и кое-как наложил повязку на рану, затем снял с вешалки джинсовую куртку и помог Кайло одеться. Они успели все закончить, прежде чем прибежал отряд.  
  
— Все в порядке? — Руководитель с подозрением смотрел на Кайло. — Ты слишком бледный, что случилось? Ты ранен?  
  
— Думаешь, я бы с тобой разговаривал в случае ранения? — агрессивно спросил Кайло. Джим, стоя за спиной руководителя, выкрикнул:  
  
— Ты ранен! Тебя укусили! Левая рука!  
  
— Покажи руку, — потребовал руководитель. — На всякий случай возьмите его на прицел. Покажи руку, Рен, иначе тебя застрелят.  
  
Кайло снял куртку.  
  
— Убери повязку.  
  
Царапина успела воспалиться и покрыться белесым гноем. Послышались крики, люди сыпали предложениями дальнейших действий.  
  
— Почему ты не обратился? — Руководитель всматривался в Кайло. — Ты такой же.  
  
— У меня врожденный иммунитет. — Кайло не видел смысла скрывать правду. Он не мог убить всю группу, поэтому было необходимо убедить всех, что он не представляет опасности.  
  
— Хорошо. Ребята, свяжите Рена и отнесите в мой «Форд». Я позвоню в штаб.   
  
Хакс смотрел, как Кайло завели руки за спину и надели на них наручники. От ярости у Хакса зашумело в голове, но он ничем не мог помочь. Максимум, что он мог сделать, так это потребовать разрешить ему находиться возле Кайло. Ему пригрозили избиением в случае, если он будет настаивать. Хакс не отступал, и его оттащили в сторону, чтобы привести угрозу в исполнение. У него не было шансов отбиться, поэтому Хакс скорчился на земле, прикрывая голову руками. Он надеялся, что руководитель вмешается в драку. Так и случилось, но лишь спустя некоторое время, когда Хакс уже был уверен, что его убьют.  
  
— Хватит! — Руководитель выстрелил в воздух. — Хватит, кому говорю! Ты жив?  
  
Оглушенный Хакс слепо шарил руками вокруг себя, отыскивая точку опоры. Руководитель помог ему встать.  
  
— Ужасно выглядишь. Иди, приведи себя в нормальный вид. Так, все! Собрание окончено! Работать! Всем работать!  
  
Шатаясь и спотыкаясь, Хакс вернулся к дому, где на него напали «бешеные». Он почти наощупь нашел ванную и долго умывался ржавой, дурно пахнущей водой.   
  
В пыльном зеркале отразилось его лицо, со стремительно заплывающим правым глазом и рассеченной верхней губой. Вдобавок невыносимо болела спина, на плечах темнели кровоподтеки.  
  
— Красавец, — прошипел Хакс. — И что теперь будешь делать?   
  
В шкафчике нашлись полотенца, Хакс приложил одно к лицу, зная, что это никак не поможет. «Надо позвонить сенатору Органе. Где же телефон? Надеюсь, что не у Кайло. Надеюсь, что он оставил телефон в рюкзаке».  
  
Хакс, держа мокрое полотенце у глаза, вышел из дома. Возле желтого «Форда» стояли те же мужчины, которые избили Хакса. Было бы самоубийством лезть во второй раз. Они проводили Хакса насмешливыми выкриками, вдоволь поглумившись над его лицом и над сексуальными пристрастиями.  
  
«Кайло сдерживал их. — Хакс отыскал рюкзаки. — Получается, что я прятался за его спиной. Ничтожество». Телефон с номером сенатора Органы нашелся в рюкзаке Кайло.   
  
Она ответил сразу:  
  
— Бен?  
  
— Это Армитаж Хакс. — Он говорил невнятно из-за разбитой губы: — Вы должны помочь. Бен был укушен «бешеным».  
  
— Как я могу помочь?  
  
Хакс мысленно поаплодировал ее самообладанию.  
  
— Он не обратился. У него иммунитет, как и у вашего брата.  
  
— Где мой сын?  
  
— Сейчас мы находимся в городке Джимтаун, Дэлавер. Бена отвезут на базу в Джорджтауне.  
  
— Спасибо за информацию. Надеюсь, ты рядом с Беном.  
  
— Нет. Мне не разрешили находиться возле него.   
  
Связь прервалась. «Сенатор меня ненавидит. — Хакс отбросил полотенце. — Я не ждал иного отношения». Еще он подумал, что может связаться со своим дядей, чтобы его вывезли отсюда. «Я потеряю Кайло из виду. — Хакс выплюнул сгусток крови. — О чем это я? Скоро прилетит вертолет, и Кайло заберут». От бессилия хотелось кого-нибудь пристрелить или задушить голыми руками.   
  
— Работать собираешься? — Перед ним возник руководитель. — Кошмарно выглядишь. Тебе нужен напарник.  
  
— Со мной никто не захочет работать, — отмахнулся Хакс.  
  
— Ты знаешь — нет работы, нет еды. — Руководитель стоял, постукивая ногой. — Так что, ты идешь?  
  
— Будто у меня есть другой вариант. — Хакс сунул телефон в карман джинсов и взял кожаные перчатки. Без них был риск при повреждении рук заразиться от трупов «бешенством».  
  
В напарники дали пожилого мужчину по имени Шон, который то и дело начинал ныть и причитать, особенно если видел детские останки. Вскоре Хакс уже ненавидел его лютой ненавистью и с удовольствием убил бы, подвернись такая возможность.   
  
— Они тебя отделали, — вздыхал Шон. — Сволочи. Знаешь, Боб с приятелями давно этого хотели. Их останавливал Рен, они его боялись.   
  
— Я уже понял.  
  
— Не, подожди. — Шон оглянулся и поманил к себе Хакса. — На пару слов. Между нами, чисто по дружбе. Ты хороший парень, у меня сын был немного младше, такой же хороший. — Глаза Шона наполнились слезами. Хакс едва сдерживался, чтобы не накричать на него. — Они договорились вечером тебя того… — Шон покраснел. — Ну ты понял.  
  
— В каком смысле «того»? Ты вообще о чем говоришь?  
  
— Я не могу это произнести вслух. — Шон низко наклонил голову. — Тебе лучше уехать.  
  
Он нарисовал на двери крест и пошел дальше.  
  
Хакс подумал, что компания во главе с Бобом решила его повторно избить. Вечером он сначала поискал одежду в доме, в котором собрался переночевать. Ему подошли нижнее белье и футболка сиреневого цвета.   
  
Днем он видел, как в приземлившийся вертолет погрузили Кайло. Хакс не подошел к вертолету. Он не был уверен, что сможет сдержаться, а устраивать безобразную сцену на потеху окружающим Хакс не собирался.  
  
Он устроился в дальней комнате. Окно чуть приоткрыл, чтобы сбежать, если кто-то ворвется в дом. Хакс забаррикадировал черный ход и, прихватив мечи, сел в углу комнаты. Он решил не пользоваться пистолетом, чтобы не привлекать внимание отряда. Постепенно Хакс задремал и внезапно проснулся, подскочив от грохота выломанной двери. Он на секунду растерялся, потеряв драгоценный шанс на бегство.  
  
— А вот и наша красавица. — Боб заверещал, получив удар танто в бедро. — С-сука! Ах ты, сука драная!  
  
Хакс сражался насмерть, зная, что теперь его точно прикончат. Люди орали, когда напарывались на мечи. Хакс был уверен, что ранил нескольких, во всяком случае, двое уже неподвижно лежали на полу.  
  
— К черту еблю! Убейте этого придурка! — орал Боб, перетягивая ногу ремнем. — Да что вы возитесь? Придурки! — Он схватил стул и швырнул в Хакса. — Вырубите его наконец! Так до утра будем скакать!  
  
Хакс выронил вакидзаси, этим воспользовался Боб. Увернувшись от танто, он ударил Хакса в живот, затем схватил за волосы и потянул голову вниз. Хакс воткнул танто ему в бок и провернул меч. Его били по голове, чтобы свалить с ног.   
  
Свет, и без того скудный, вообще погас. Хакс словно за много миль от себя ощущал, как его продолжают бить. Он слышал голоса, но не понимал ни слова, все сливалось в один невыносимо тошнотворный гул.   
  
Выстрелы заставили компанию разбежаться. Двое остались на полу, заколотые мечами Хакса.  
  
— Эй, парень! — Из тумана выплыло пунцовое лицо Шона. — Ты как? Они тебе ничего не сделали. Ну, ты понимаешь. Я успел вовремя. Ох, ты натворил.  
  
Хакс позволил себе ничего не ощущать.  
  


***

  
Кайло потерял связь с реальностью, очутившись на заднем сиденье «Форда». Ему казалось, что кожа горит. Суставы разболтались и были готовы развалиться, губы растрескались, а язык пересох до кровавых трещин. Раны на предплечье налились гноем. Кайло хотел пить, но не мог подняться. Окна были наглухо закрыты, он задыхался.  
  
Дверь машины распахнулась, повеяло свежим воздухом. Кайло не мог надышаться. Его подняли и погрузили в вертолет. Кайло перенес перелет безучастно, не совсем понимая, что происходит.  
  
На базе его отправили в медицинский ангар, где взяли различные пробы и очистили раны, после чего ввели двойную дозу транквилизатора.  
  
— Возникла небольшая проблема, — ранним утром докладывал Бернс, в прошлом интерн, а в настоящем ответственный за коммуникацию военных с населением. — Этого человека зовут не Кайло Рен, а Бенжамин Соло. Он сын сенатора Органы-Соло. Пробили по отпечаткам.  
  
— Очень интересно. — Доктор Майерс смотрела сквозь Бернса.  
  
— Это серьезно, а не интересно. Сенатор Органа беспрестанно звонит майору Рейнольдсу, требует, чтобы сына доставили в Вашингтон.  
  
— Я не могу позволить Рену, или Соло, неважно как его зовут, так вот, я не могу позволить ему покинуть пределы базы. Он носитель вируса. Иммунная система подавляет вирус, но не уничтожает полностью. Надо выяснить, к каким противовирусным препаратам он резистентен, а к каким — нет.  
  
— Сенатор Органа-Соло бомбардирует звонками и угрозами руководство базы. — Бернс говорил с доктором, как с малым ребенком. — Я не собираюсь с ней спорить. Я не знаю, насколько она приближена к президенту Сноуку и какую угрозу представляет ее обещание расформировать базу.  
  
— Я не могу допустить, чтобы Рен покинул базу. Он инфицирован. Он весь — биологическое оружие. Я обязана объявить карантин, но пока воздержусь.   
  
— В случае карантина выезд и въезд будут запрещены. Вы уверены, что такой шаг оправдан?  
  
— Вы хотите получить третью эпидемию вируса? Нет? Чудесно. Скажите сенатору Органе, что ее сын болен и нуждается в лечении. Если она хочет заполучить свое дитятко, то пусть прилетает или приезжает, но лично. Я сумею ей объяснить, почему Рен не может покинуть базу.  
  
Бернс кивал, записывая слова Майерс. Он был рад, что доктор, в сущности, взяла на себя всю ответственность за происходящее.


	2. Chapter 2

Хакс закончил отчет по предъявленным претензиям на права собственности в городе Дамфрис. Он сохранил документ и закрыл ноутбук. Время близилось к семи вечера, офис почти опустел. Хакс справился с привычным головокружением, идя к лифту.

Он прокрутил в памяти план: вернуться домой, принять душ, выбрать костюм, затем поехать в гости к дяде Сигизмунду. Хакс хотел порадовать дядю своим присутствием. Именно дядя Сигизмунд вывез Хакса из Джимтауна, позаботился о лечении и нашел работу по специальности.

Хакс искал Кайло. Он хотел поехать на базу в Джорджтауне, но дядя отговорил его. «Я пущу в ход свои старые связи. — Он удалился в свой кабинет и вышел оттуда через час. — Извини, Армитаж. Дело государственной важности, вся информация строго засекречена».

Хакс несколько раз звонил сенатору Органе, но она не отвечала, в конце концов заблокировав его номер, а затем сменила свой. Окончательно выздоровев, Хакс отправился на остров Гибсон, надеясь встретить Люка Скайуокера.

На остров вернулись выжившие жители. Люк бесследно исчез, и Хакс ощутил отчаяние. Постепенно он научился жить в одиночестве, изредка чувствуя фантомные прикосновения Кайло, особенно рано поутру.

Явление Люка Скайуокера заставило Хакса произнести пару-тройку нецензурных слов. Люк, одетый в странный балахон с капюшоном, сидел в его машине.

— Ты похож на городского сумасшедшего. — Хакс вывел машину из подземного паркинга. — По какому поводу маскарад?

— Не хочу умереть от рук племянника. — Люк нахлобучил капюшон так, что едва виднелась седая борода. — Он охотится за мной.

— Кайло? — Хакс всегда вел машину твердой рукой, но от неожиданной новости чуть не съехал с дороги. — Он жив.

— Разумеется! — насмешливо воскликнул Люк. — С чего бы ему умирать?

— Его укусил инфицированный.

— Я в курсе, говорил с сестрой. Так ты расстался с Беном?

— Я не расстался, а не смог его найти.

Хакс жил недалеко от офиса, но предпочитал использовать машину, а не ходить пешком, как и многие горожане. Страх перед возвращением эпидемии все еще присутствовал, поэтому люди по-прежнему не расставались с оружием и были начеку.

— Так и будешь? — Хакс обвел рукой вокруг своей головы. — Сними ты этот ужас.

— Камеры наблюдения, — лаконично ответил Люк.

— Да уж, чокнутая семейка, — вздохнул Хакс. — Ты же так выделяешься из толпы.

Попав в квартиру Хакса, Люк снял балахон, оказавшись в самых обычных вещах: клетчатой рубашке и синих джинсах.

— Ума не хватает именно так и ходить? — Хакс не хотел, чтобы Люк заметил его приподнятое настроение, поэтому притворялся раздраженным.

— Нет. — Люк вольготно расположился в кресле в гостиной. — Я несколько отвык от общества.

Хакс заперся в ванной и зажал рот ладонью, чтобы не заорать от радости. «Так, все, успокоился. — Он умылся холодной водой. — Успокойся. Подумай, почему Кайло не стал тебя искать».

Люк рылся в холодильнике.

— Хорошо питаешься. — Он выпрямился, держа в руке сыр. — Спецпаек?

— Мой дядя пользуется небольшим влиянием. — Хакс забрал у него сыр и положил на полку. — Я закажу обед в кафе напротив. Прекрати.

Люк достал пачку замороженных овощей.

— Ты в курсе, что на фермах рабочие в положении рабов? Они получают одежду, питание и жилье, никуда не выезжают.

— Мне наплевать. — Хакс захлопнул дверцу холодильника. — Прекрати хозяйничать.

— Я думал, что мы родственники. — Люк вернул овощи на место. — Надеялся на…

— Мы не родственники. — Хакс задержал дыхание, чтобы подавить раздражение. Немедленно закружилась голова, он прислонился к стене, чтобы с этим справиться. — Хватит, Люк. Я потерял Кайло из виду в маленьком городке в Дэлавере. Он не выходил на связь семь месяцев. Сенатор Органа меня избегает. Вся информация насчет Кайло Рена засекречена. Я теряюсь в загадках, не знаю, что и думать.

— Кайло работает на президента Сноука. — Люк снова залез в холодильник. — О, свежее молоко, круто.

— В каком смысле работает?

— В прямом смысле. — Люк пил из бутылки. — Он убивает всех, кто мешает президенту управлять страной. Все знают об этом, удивительно, что ты не осведомлен.

Хакс прижался лбом к шкафчику с посудой.

— Он известен как рыцарь Рен из-за меча и крайне пафосного вида. Он, блин, как гребаный ниндзя, от него нет спасения. — Люк отрезал толстый ломоть сыра. — М-м, как вкусно. С одной стороны, я жутко рад за племянника, потому что учил его всяким штукам. Меня возненавидела сестра за обучение Бена. Но с другой стороны… я не учил его убивать. Получается, это часть его натуры.

— Он прирожденный убийца. — Хакс достал таблетки и проглотил три вместо положенных двух. — У меня последствия черепно-мозговой травмы, полученной семь месяцев назад. Иногда кружится голова и случается дискоординация движений, — объяснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Люка.

— Ясно. — Люк перестал жевать и к чему-то прислушался. В этом он был до оторопи похож на Кайло, который тоже периодически так делал. — Прости, сынок, но я должен бежать. В прямом смысле.

Хакс мог поклясться, что не заметил, как Люк покинул квартиру.

«Чокнутая семья», — он выбросил недоеденный сыр и вылил молоко.

Хакс не услышал, как снова открылась входная дверь, а вот приближение нежданного гостя ощутил всем телом. Он повернулся и увидел человека в черном, лицо было скрыто чем-то вроде мотоциклетного шлема, но менее громозким. Человек держал катану.

Хакс сразу понял, с кем имеет дело. Он неподвижно стоял, не зная, что именно собрался делать Кайло.

Кайло шагнул назад, и Хакс последовал за ним.

— Ты кого-то ищешь?

Кайло молча осмотрел квартиру и вернулся к Хаксу.

— Где Люк Скайуокер? — из-за шлема его голос звучал искаженно. — Где ты его прячешь?

— Ты меня не узнаешь?

От Кайло пахло кожаной одеждой, бензином и выхлопными газами.

— Узнаю. Где Люк?

— Он ушел несколько минут назад. — Хакс протянул руку, чтобы притронуться к Кайло.

— Нет. — Кайло отстранился. — Забудь обо мне, иначе придется тебя убить.

— Убей, — согласился Хакс. — Я не против смерти.

— Нет.

Хакс взял его за плечи, чтобы задержать.

— Я тебя искал.

Кайло приставил катану к горлу Хакса.

— Отпусти меня.

— В каком смысле?

Лезвие скользнуло по коже, рассекая ее. Хакс подался вперед.

— В прямом и переносном.

Кайло расстегнул ремни на шлеме и снял его.

— Ты такой же. — Хакс всматривался в Кайло, отыскивая малейшие изменения. — Твои глаза потемнели.

— Я теперь наполовину «бешеный». Принимаю препарат, чтобы подавлять вирус, но он находится в крови и слюне. Я больше не целуюсь.

Он убрал катану.

— Люк специально сюда пришел, чтобы мы встретились, — догадался Хакс.

— Жаль, что ты все еще меня любишь. — Кайло надел шлем. — Будем считать, что мы завершили наши отношения.

— Но почему? — Хакс не собирался отступать.

— Я — биологическое оружие. Если ты меня поцелуешь, то обратишься в «бешеного». Если моя кровь попадет тебе в рот, ты обратишься. Если мы займемся незащищенным сексом, ты тоже станешь «бешеным». Я не могу так рисковать. Забудь обо мне или вспоминай, как приятный момент из прошлой жизни.

— Да ты рехнулся? — закричал Хакс. — Придется меня прикончить, или я продолжу тебя искать.

— Я работаю на президента Сноука. Если перестану убивать по его приказам, то больше не получу препарат, и тогда точно обращусь.

— Я тоже могу убивать.

— Мне не нужен напарник. — Кайло вложил катану в ножны. — Ты все-таки принял помощь от родственников? Отлично устроился, рад за тебя.

— Подожди! — Хакс метнулся в спальню и принес мечи Кайло. — Я сохранил для тебя.

— У меня новые, — ответил Кайло. — Но спасибо, что позаботился.

После его ухода Хакс кинулся к окну, чтобы увидеть, каким транспортом пользуется Кайло.

— Ну да, конечно же. Черный «Харлей». — Он торопливо принял душ, заклеил порез пластырем и поехал к дяде, как и планировал ранее.

***

— Дядя, я узнал, что случилось с Кайло. — Хакс поднял эту тему во время чаепития. Дядя стукнул зубами по чашке.

— И что же? — Фальшивая улыбка дала понять, что он был обо всем осведомлен.

— Он работает на Сноука.

— На президента Сноука, — уточнил дядя. — Будь учтивым. И в качестве кого он работает?

— Рыцарь Рен убивает по приказу президента Сноука. Почему ты мне не рассказал об этом?

— Ты слишком нестабилен психически, чтобы ворошить прошлое.

— Не стоит решать за меня.

— Армитаж! — дядя повысил голос. — Я оказал тебе услугу в память о своем брате, который столь безвременно нас покинул. Поэтому будь благодарен и не зарывайся.

— Я люблю Кайло и не хочу без него жить.

— Господь милосердный, Армитаж! — Дядя скривился, словно увидел нечто отвратительное. — Твои слова будто из книжонки для трепетных девиц. Ты — зрелый мужчина, вот и веди себя как мужчина, а не как слюнявый подросток. Я подобрал кандидаток для брака, ты обязан продлить наш род. Это достойные девушки, красивые, порядочные, образованные.

— Я убил Брендола. — Хакс понял, что отрезок спокойной жизни подошел к концу. — Ты меня слышишь?

— Что ты такое говоришь? — Дядя испуганно смотрел на него. — Как это «убил»? Это же твой отец, да как же можно поднять руку на собственного отца?

— Я разбил голову отца мраморной пепельницей. Расколол череп и расплющил мозг. Это произошло на военной базе. — Хакс испытывал удовольствие, видя шокированного дядю. — Ты просидел в особняке, как в бункере, а мне пришлось сражаться бок о бок с Кайло. Мы убивали не только зараженных. Живых тоже уничтожали.

— Ты чудовище! — Дядя схватился за сердце. — Прочь с глаз моих! Забудь о квартире и работе! Ты должен исчезнуть, или я подам на тебя в суд!

Хакс доел бисквит и допил чай, под аккомпанемент криков дяди, и лишь после этого ушел. Он чувствовал невероятное облегчение, словно вскрылся давно зреющий гнойник.

Из квартиры он забрал личные вещи, все остальное принадлежало тем, кто жил здесь раньше. Хакс не особо представлял, куда именно пойдет, но после того, как проехал половину квартала, план как-то сам появился.

Первым делом Хакс встал на учет в центре занятости. Потом внес оплату за неделю проживания в самом дешевом отеле. Он не надеялся, что Кайло снова появится, но рассчитывал, что появится Люк.

***

— Привет. — Люк дернул Хакса за рукав униформы. — Ты почему здесь, а не в уютном офисе? Из юристов в уборщики?

— Город нуждается в уборщиках. — Хакс мыл витрину торгового центра. — Ты как поживаешь?

— Паршиво. Надоело скрываться. — Люк прочертил пальцем линию на влажном стекле. — Порой думаю, а не сдаться ли Бену?

— Слушай, Люк, на кой дьявол ты снова приперся? — Хакс толкнул его. — В прошлый раз ты хотел, чтобы меня нашел Кайло. Он меня нашел. Но результат был никакой.

— В смысле?

— В прямом смысле. Он сообщил, что является биологическим оружием, живет на каком-то чудо-препарате и вынужден убивать, чтобы получать этот препарат. Потом укатил на своем красивом байке.

— На этом, что ли? — Люк указал за спину Хакса.

— Ага, я повернусь, а ты исчезнешь. — Хакс насмешливо улыбнулся. Люк попятился, а затем шмыгнул в торговый центр. Хакс все-таки повернулся и увидел Кайло, бегущего прямо на него. Он пронесся мимо Хакса, едва не задев его плечом. Хакс решил, что хуже не будет, и бросился за Кайло.

В торговом центре было полно посетителей, торговля шла бойко, всем хотелось поскорее вернуться к обычной жизни. Кайло мчался по залу, и люди расступались перед ним, стараясь не смотреть на него. Хакс не отставал.

Несмотря на возраст, Люк довольно резво бегал. Он буквально взлетел по эскалатору и пробежал по второму этажу, стремясь попасть к черному ходу. Кайло почти догнал его, но Люк успел выскочить в дверь и заблокировал ее при помощи засова. Кайло не стал тратить время на взлом и направился к лифту. Хакс попался на его пути и получил довольно болезненный удар в грудь. Он знал, где именно следует искать Люка, и побежал на первый этаж.

К его разочарованию, он не увидел ни Люка, ни Кайло. На улице не было мотоцикла, Хакс едва не закричал от ярости. Охранник осведомился, по какой такой причине уборщик носится как угорелый, и Хакс уложил его одним ударом.

«Что ж, придется проститься и с этой работой», — ухмыльнулся Хакс, сдавая униформу и инвентарь. В центре занятости уже недвусмысленно намекали, что ему стоит пройти курс реабилитации у психолога: «У нас у всех был дистресс, все мы страдаем от психозов, но как-то держим себя в руках». Хакс не разбирался с проблемами, предпочитая сразу бить, желательно на поражение. Голова почти не кружилась, дискоординация движений пропала. Хакс посмеялся над собой: «Всего-то надо было изменить образ жизни».

***

Кайло жил в Белом доме в специально отведенных апартаментах, которые наглухо запирались после его возвращения. Обычно он тратил свободное время на тренировки, чтобы измотать себя до предела. Кайло жил в полной изоляции, при этом зная, что изоляция — условная. За ним вели наблюдение посредством камер, установленных во всех комнатах.

Президент Сноук дорожил личным киллером и каждый вечер разговаривал с ним, используя видеочат. Сначала Кайло неохотно беседовал со Сноуком, считая его своим непосредственным тюремщиком. Постепенно он разговорился, испытывая жажду общения хоть с кем-то. Медперсонал ограничивался стандартными фразами. Жертвы не горели желанием вести беседы с тем, кто пришел снести им головы или вскрыть грудную клетку.

— Есть ли шанс, что вирус погибнет? — как и в прошлые вечера, Кайло задал этот вопрос и получил привычный ответ:

— Лучшие ученые работают над этим. Виден прогресс, но не хватает последнего звена. Нам нужен твой дядя. По твоим словам, он полностью справился с вирусом.

— Я лишь предположил, что он излечился. — Кайло сменил кожаный костюм на растянутую футболку с принтом дискеты и мешковатые джинсы. — У моей матери нет иммунитета.

— Нет, к сожалению. Пробы крови показали, что она гарантированно обратится. Сегодня ты снова упустил Люка.

— Да.

— Там был твой друг. Не странно ли, что Скайуокер всегда оказывается возле Хакса?

— Он хочет, чтобы я встретился с Армитажем.

— Хакс что-то значит для тебя? — задушевным тоном спросил Сноук. Его лицо было маловыразительным в плане эмоций, зато Сноук отлично использовал голос.

— Еще значит, но я над этим работаю. — Кайло нахмурился. — Ты знаешь, что я хочу подавить свои чувства к Хаксу, потому что…

— Потому что заразишь его при близком контакте, и Хакс обратится в «бешеного», — безжалостно произнес Сноук. Взгляд Кайло стал отстраненным и блуждающим. — У меня есть задание, для выполнения которого тебе нужно отправиться в Даллас. Мне донесли, что мэр города собирает вокруг себя что-то вроде правительства. Хочет отделить Техас от Соединенных Штатов. Есть пожелания?

— Информация о воздушном транспорте в районе Далласа. В случае, если движение в прежнем режиме, то нужен гражданский вертолет без любых опознавательных знаков. Адреса мэра и всех его сообщников.

— Ты один справишься?

— Нет. Поддержка в количестве четырех морпехов. Они должны подчиняться беспрекословно. Карту Далласа я изучу после получения адресов.

Сноук удовлетворенно улыбался, отключая видеосвязь: «Кайло засомневался, вспомнив Хакса, но я направил его в нужное русло».

***

Вертолет сел на северной окраине Далласа. Кайло с сопровождением без затруднений добрались к автомобильной стоянке, где их ждал минивэн. Доверенный человек Сноука, точнее говоря, доносчик, заранее арендовал машину, чтобы Кайло мог беспрепятственно попасть по указанным адресам.

Прежде чем сесть в минивэн, Кайло жестом подозвал доносчика.

— Кто еще знает об операции?

Мужчина бесстрашно смотрел на него, будучи уверенным, что находится под защитой президента Сноука.

— Мои коллеги знают.

— Значит, вы все знакомы? — уточнил Кайло. Мужчина ответил «да». В грязном свете единственного фонаря блеснуло лезвие танто, врезаясь в горло доносчика. Мужчина завалился назад, хватаясь за порез. Морпехи равнодушно наблюдали за тем, как Кайло убивает. Он вытер лезвие об одежду мертвеца.

— В тень, — приказал Кайло. — Следовать за мной.

Они нашли следующую стоянку и взяли машину, выбрав самую потрепанную.

Этой ночью Кайло должен был прикончить семерых человек, не считая возможных свидетелей. По первому адресу жил кузен мэра. Этим вечером в доме присутствовали жена, двое старших сыновей и престарелый тесть. Кайло один ударом убил молодого парня, открывшего дверь. Вторым умер его брат, затем — старик, не вовремя высунувший голову из двери своей комнаты. Женщина с визгом бросилась наутек, но танто воткнулся ей в затылок. Кузена мэра в доме не было.

— Они знали о нас, — коротко бросил Кайло, выходя на улицу. — Второй адрес.

Он не стал сразу убивать.

— Где твой муж? — Кайло приставил острие танто к груди пожилой женщины. — Говори, тогда ты и все в доме останетесь в живых.

Он лгал, но женщина поверила.

— Они в загородном доме. — По ее щекам градом катились слезы. — Вы их всех убьете?

— Адрес.

Она ответила, до последнего веря в свое спасение. Кайло отошел от женщины и обманчиво легким движением снес ей голову, задействовав катану. Он осмотрел первый этаж и поднялся на второй, найдя там сестру убитой. Кайло предположил, что она слепая и плохо слышит: женщина никак не отреагировала на него. Кайло отвел катану в сторону, собираясь перерубить шею, но в последний момент передумал.

— Мириам! — надтреснутым голосом позвала женщина. — Мириам! Я хочу пить!

Окно было приоткрыто. Кайло понял, что женщина будет звать Мириам, пока кто-нибудь не откликнется. Он завершил начатое дело.

— Загородный дом. — Кайло сел в машину. — По городу не передвигаемся, надо выехать за его пределы.

Пехотинцы не впервые видели убийства, более того, все они неоднократно убивали и до эпидемии. Но хладнокровие «цепного пса Сноука» наводило на них страх. К тому же они знали, что он заражен вирусом «бешенства», поэтому носит шлем.

Они оставили машины за милю от загородного дома и добрались к нему марш-броском. Кайло отправил двоих для разведки местности.

— Три выхода. Собак нет, охрана внутри, — доложили разведчики.

— Штурм через десять минут, возможно, они оповещены о случившемся в городе. Стрелять только в голову.

Кайло отошел в сторону, чтобы ввести себе препарат. Для этого он расстегнул плотно прилегающую куртку, чтобы обнажить небольшой участок кожи на боку. Инъекции были весьма болезненными, к тому же на их месте образовывались долго незаживающие раны. Кайло убрал инъектор в сумку на поясе. Он снял шлем и немного постоял, наслаждаясь ветерком. После инъекции он испытывал эйфорию и невероятный подъем настроения. Все реакции ускорялись, Кайло ощущал себя чуть ли не божеством.

После взлома дверей охранники почти одновременно были застрелены. Кайло шел впереди, убивая всех подряд, кто попадался на пути. Морпехи следили за тем, чтобы никто не сбежал. Кайло методично обходил комнаты, разыскивая выживших. Он никого не щадил, зарубив вместе с заговорщиками и ни в чем не повинную прислугу. Спустя полчаса все закончилось.

***

Хакс работал в благотворительной столовой. Его заработная плата состояла из крова над головой в ночлежке, одежды, которую жертвовали граждане, и скудной пищи. Он ждал очередного появления Люка Скайуокера и, вместе с ним, Кайло Рена.

Неделю назад люди вовсю обсуждали кровавую резню в Далласе. Имена убийц не называли, но шепотом передавали, что во всем виноват рыцарь Рен, личный киллер президента Сноука. Хакс слушал с едва заметной усмешкой, особенно когда люди придумывали небылицы.

Люк появился глубокой ночью и положил ладонь на рот Хакса.

— Свихнулся? — прошипел Хакс, отпихивая его. — Перебудишь тут всех!

— Ты должен сказать Кайло, что он не заразен.

— В каком смысле? — Хакс заметил, что на соседней койке проснулись. На миг ему показалось, что там лежит Кайло, но край одеяла откинулся, и сердитый старческий голос потребовал прекратить шум.

Хакс и Люк вышли из общего зала в коридор.

— Так что насчет Кайло?

Люк выглядел хорошо, в почти новой одежде. Борода и волосы были аккуратно подстрижены.

— Я упросил сестру мне помочь. — Люк повернулся, показывая всего себя. — Немного денег, и я снова цивилизованный человек.

— Мне это неинтересно.

— Ну ладно. Лея сказала, что ее тоже укусили. Она не инфицирована, потому что… — Он вдруг замешкался. — Потому что. В общем, по приказу Сноука у нее взяли пробы крови. Результаты анализа не сообщили. Повтори, что тебе рассказал Бен.

— Он инфицирован, вирус содержится в крови, слюне и сперме. Он принимает какой-то препарат, подавляющий вирус. Кайло уверен, что без этого препарата он обратится в «бешеного».

— Есть неприятная новость. — Люк наклонился к Хаксу и горячо зашептал на ухо: — В моей крови нет вируса.

— Ты о чем? — Хакс уперся руками в Люка. — Отойди.

— Я проник в больницу, в лаборатории исследовал свою кровь под электронным микроскопом. Вирус исчез. Моя иммунная система полностью его удалила.

— Это же отличная новость! — воскликнул Хакс. — Извини, вырвалось. Надо срочно сообщить властям.

— Да ты ку-ку, парень! — Люк постучал согнутым пальцем по его голове. — Как думаешь, сколько я проживу после сообщения властям? Меня прикончат.

— Но почему?

— Ты тупой? — рассердился Люк. — Сноуку выгодно иметь ручного убийцу. Кайло уничтожает всех, на кого укажет хозяин. Не удивлюсь, если в препарат добавляют психоактивные вещества. Ты должен обо всем рассказать Кайло, но как это сделать?

— Отлично. Вернешься, когда все придумаешь. Я иду спать. — Хакс похлопал его по плечу. — И будь добр, не приходи в столовую. Я задолбался искать работу, осталось на ферму наняться.

— Нет, — запротестовал Люк. — На фермах ужасные условия.

— Спокойной ночи.

Вернувшись в постель, Хакс долго не мог уснуть: «Если Кайло здоров, то он может уйти из-под власти Сноука. Он будет свободен».


	3. Chapter 3

— Это разве нормально? — злился Кайло, рассматривая рану у себя на боку. Парамедик, одетый в защитный костюм, ничего не ответил. — Вы хоть проверяете дозировку той дряни, которую я в себя запихиваю? Отвечайте!  
  
Парамедик что-то пробормотал. Он закрыл контейнер с пробой крови и собрался уходить, но Кайло загородил ему путь.  
  
— Вы обязаны мне помочь.  
  
— Я сообщу врачу, который курирует ваш случай. — Парамедик и так испытывал не самые радужные эмоции, входя в апартаменты «цепного пса президента», а теперь и вовсе расстроился. Он уже представил, как превращается в «бешеного».  
  
— Бессмысленный ответ! — рявкнул Кайло. — Я не собираюсь гнить заживо!   
  
Он вцепился в парамедика.  
  
— Вы обязаны мне помочь! — Кайло сорвал с обомлевшего человека маску.  
  
— Кайло Рен, немедленно прекрати! — прогремел голос Сноука. — Оставь его!  
  
Парамедик убежал.  
  
— Посмотри на меня! — Кайло знал, где именно располагаются камеры слежения. — Посмотри, какая рана образовалась! Я разлагаюсь, препарат не помогает! Пусть удвоят дозу!  
  
— Хорошо, я надавлю на медиков, пусть выполняют свою работу. Успокойся, обработай рану и займись медитацией.  
  
— Я не хочу! Мне плохо! Я убил больше сотни человек для тебя, так сделай что-то для меня! Иначе я отказываюсь подчиняться! — Кайло схватил вазу со свежими цветами и запустил в стену. Он принялся крушить мебель, разбивать все, что разбивалось. Прибывшие парамедики едва не попали под раздачу. Они ретировались и вернулись с транквилизатором, которым пришлось стрелять в Кайло, как в дикое животное.  
  
— Итак, что с ним? — Сноук вызвал для отчета доктора Майерс, которая занималась лечением Кайло.  
  
— Он здоров.  
  
— Не понял.  
  
— Он полностью избавился от вируса, что непонятного? — Майерс не собиралась быть вежливой и терпеливой. Она презирала Сноука за то, что он принуждал Кайло убивать. — Это произошло само собой. Я уверена, что его дядя, Люк Скайуокер, тоже здоров. Как и сенатор Органа-Соло. У меня нет всех данных, и это раздражает!  
  
Президент ненадолго погрузился в раздумья.  
  
— Заманчиво покончить с ним прямо сейчас. — Он ткнул пальцем в монитор, на который подавалось изображение из спальни. Кайло неподвижно лежал на кровати, куда его затащили после того, как подействовал транквилизатор. — Но я не могу разбрасываться такими ресурсами. Где мне взять второго Рена?  
  
— Уверена, что в стране найдутся терминаторы, подобные ему. Полным-полно отморозков.  
  
— Не стоит язвить, доктор Майерс. Власть нуждается в страшной легенде, которая запугает простое население, а тех, кто чуть повыше — убьет. Рен полностью подходит на роль легенды. Он здоровенный, владеет боевыми искусствами, убивает без колебаний. И мечи! Да, это красиво. В былые времена я бы задействовал спецслужбы, нынче их не хватает. Практически все специалисты погибли, потому что были на передовой. Остались дилетанты. Военные не дают мне той власти, которую обещали. Пока я их сдерживаю, раздавая привилегии и звания.  
  
— Народ недоволен убийствами. Особенно люди недовольны тем, что власть ничего не делает, чтобы предотвратить смерти. Погибают ни в чем не повинные свидетели. В Далласе Рен отсек голову пожилой женщине, которая почти не передвигалась и была практически глухой и слепой. Зачем он ее убил? Я знаю, почему он слетел с катушек. Всему виной забористый коктейль из запрещенных веществ, который Рен вводит себе вот уже восемь месяцев. Противовирусное средство давно не нужно, в принципе, в нем и не было необходимости. Наркотики разъедают ткани, я уверена, что Рен страдает от физической зависимости. Как он еще связно говорит? Как ходит?   
  
— Снизьте дозу. Излечите рану.  
  
— Препарат нужно отменить, затем…  
  
— Замолчите, доктор Майерс. — Сноук ударил кулаком по столу. Доктор вздрогнула. — По-хорошему прошу, замолчите. Выполняйте мои приказы, иначе Рен и вам оторвет голову.  
  
— Уясните, что я не боюсь ни вас, ни Рена. Мне нечего терять.  
  
— Снизьте дозу и излечите рану. Иначе лишитесь лицензии врача. И видит бог, вас не возьмут работать даже на очистку канализации.  
  


***

  
Кайло медленно приходил в себя после ударной порции транквилизаторов. В соседней комнате слышался хруст стекла и временами включался пылесос. Кайло, пошатываясь, подошел к двери. Оказалось, что она заперта на ключ. «Ну и ладно», — Кайло снова улегся.  
  
Его разбудила доктор Майерс.  
  
— Вы жаловались на плохое обслуживание. — Она поставила аптечку на стол. — Что ж, я ваш лечащий врач. Можете предъявлять претензии. Нет? Тогда встаньте, я должна вас осмотреть.  
  
Кайло послушно встал.  
  
— Вы вводите препарат сюда? — Она указала на обширную рану на левом боку.  
  
— Раньше колол сюда. — Кайло показал ей глубокий шрам на предплечье. — Потом сюда. — Он хлопнул по бедру. — Со временем раны становятся все больше. Я терпеливый, но боль невыносима, она хуже зубной.  
  
— Я должна обработать рану. Как вы раньше справлялись с проблемой?  
  
— Да никак. — Он отвернулся, чтобы не видеть манипуляций Майерс. — Промывал их, наносил какой-то крем, который выдали. Сначала вроде заживали, а сейчас перестали заживать. Это из-за вируса, я уверен.  
  
— Может быть. — Майерс встала так, чтобы заслонить своей спиной то, что она собралась сделать. — Смотрите.  
  
Кайло нехотя повернул голову.   
  
— Только молча, не выношу, когда мужчины стонут от малейшей боли, — предупредила Майерс. Она взяла скальпель и сделала надрез на своем указательном пальце, продырявив перчатку. У Кайло округлились глаза от изумления. Майерс прижала палец к его ране. — Считайте до десяти или до двадцати, как вам угодно. Боль пройдет.  
  
Кайло шевелил губами, беззвучно произнося цифры.   
  
— Вот видите. — Майерс наложила стерильную повязку на рану. — Боль прошла.  
  
— В самом деле, — произнес Кайло. — Вы правы. Мне намного лучше.  
  
— Советую делать инъекции в ягодицу. Повернетесь или нет? К вам прислать кого-нибудь?  
  
— Сам справлюсь.  
  
После ухода Майерс Кайло вернулся на кровать, переживая отголоски боли.  
  
«Я не инфицирован. — Он уткнулся лицом в подушку. — Здоров. Майерс не обратилась, значит, вирус исчез. Но Сноук утверждает, что это не так. Он мне… лжет?»  
  
Близилось время введения препарата. Кайло взял инъектор, предвкушая подъем сил.  
  
«Если я здоров, то зачем нужно лечение? — Он отложил инъектор. — Что-то тут нечисто». Кайло ощутил нарастающую тревогу. «Вдруг Майерс солгала. Какой-то хитрый фокус, да, да, я уверен». Он задыхался и включил кондиционер, стоя прямо под струей холодного воздуха. Тревога переросла в страх, накрывший Кайло, как цунами. Не помня себя от ужаса, он схватил инъектор и ввел препарат в предплечье, чуть ниже старого шрама. Почти сразу страх исчез, Кайло опустился на пол, разрыдавшись от облегчения. Он откинулся на кровать, чувствуя почти оргазм от привычной эйфории.  
  
Спустя несколько минут он занимался в зале для тренировок. Ему казалось, что он обрел крылья, настолько легкими и уверенными были все движения.  
  


***

  
Сноук больше не мог доверять доктору Майерс. Он велел своему секретарю найти специалиста по психоактивным веществам, который не страдал бы особой совестливостью.   
  
— Здравствуй. — Сноук заставил себя улыбнуться. — У меня для тебя новое задание.  
  
Кайло обеспокоенно смотрел на него.  
  
— Мне не выдали новую дозу препарата. — Он показал Сноуку пустой инъектор. — Я здоров?  
  
— Нет. Просто доктор Майерс решила провести над тобой эксперимент.   
  
Кайло поежился. Паника поднималась изнутри, заставляя его дрожать.  
  
— Она предположила, что ты каким-то удивительным образом излечился, хотя анализы говорят об обратном. Поэтому она отменила препарат.  
  
— Но я нуждаюсь в лечении. — У Кайло затряслись руки, и он прижал их к телу. — Пожалуйста, убедите ее дать мне лекарство.   
  
— Извини, ничем не могу помочь. Но мы ждем прибытия нового врача.  
  
Кайло сжал кулаки, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на реальности.   
  
— Ты знаешь, где живет доктор Майерс? — Сноук устроился поудобнее.   
  
— Да.  
  
— Убей ее.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Разглашение государственной тайны, проведение запрещенных экспериментов. Если у нее заберут лицензию, то она разболтает все, что знает. Тем временем подготовят препарат.  
  
Кайло выключил видеосвязь. «Я должен выполнить задание. — Он оделся и взял танто. — Обязан».   
  


***

  
Доктор Майерс жила в часе езды от Белого дома. Она знала, что находится под круглосуточным наблюдением, но принимала это как неприятный факт бытия. «Надо было отправить Рена к его матери, и пусть бы она во всем разбиралась», — иногда Майерс ругала себя за щепетильность.  
  
Дом, который она заняла, принадлежал кому-то вроде Шерлока из сериала «Элементарно». Слегка ободранные стены, странные вещи, растыканные по углам, пыльные мониторы на первом этаже, мойка, заваленная посудой. Майерс отказалась от услуг наемных уборщиков и потратила два дня на уборку. Дом стал выглядеть чище, но не стал обжитым. Майерс особо и не старалась обустроиться на новом месте. У нее было предчувствие, что все это ненадолго.  
  
Предчувствие ее не обмануло. После увольнения она вернулась домой, чтобы взять кое-что из вещей и срочно уехать. Куда — Майерс еще не знала, но ощущение опасности гнало ее, как лесной пожар гонит зверей. Она остановилась перед домом, но так и не решилась войти. «К черту!» — Майерс вдавила педаль газа. На выезде из города ее догнал черный мотоцикл. Майерс не собиралась сдаваться и не притормозила, когда Кайло указал ей в сторону обочины.  
  
«Да он совсем взбесился!» — Майерс еле ушла от столкновения с мотоциклом. Кайло обогнал ее и круто развернулся. Вскрикнув от страха, Майерс ударила по тормозам.   
  
— Так, все хорошо, я его уговорю. — Майерс нажала на блокировку дверей. Ей показалось, что она видит насмешливую улыбку на лице Кайло сквозь темное стекло шлема.   
  
— Открой дверь, — приказал Кайло, сняв шлем.   
  
Они стояли посреди дороги, машины объезжали их, и Майерс видела, что водители делают снимки происходящего.  
  
Она открыла дверь, и Кайло вытащил ее из салона.  
  
— Я должен тебя убить.  
  
— Тебе плохо. У тебя ломка.  
  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты. — По лицу Кайло стекал пот, волосы намокли. — Мне нужно лечение.   
  
— У тебя ломка, какая бывает у наркозависимых. В препарате была смесь наркотиков.  
  
— Ты лжешь! — Кайло встряхнул Майерс.  
  
— Ты засветился на всю страну. — Она заставила себя улыбнуться. — Твои фото наводнят сеть, все узнают, кем является «цепной пес президента».  
  
— Как ты меня назвала?  
  
— Будто ты об этом не знал. — Майерс поняла, что угроза миновала. Силы стремительно покидали Кайло, он держался благодаря воле и упрямству. — Отдай свой меч.  
  
Кайло разжал пальцы, отпуская Майерс, и протянул ей танто.  
  
— Сними перчатку.  
  
Он подчинился.  
  
— У тебя повысилась температура. — Майерс проколола его указательный палец и слизала каплю крови. — Извини, это жутко пошло получилось.  
  
Кайло не сводил с нее глаз.  
  
— И вот так. — Она надрезала свою руку и прижала его палец к порезу. — Какие еще тебе нужны доказательства? Вскрыть вену и напиться твоей крови?  
  
— Не знаю. — Кайло помотал головой. — Не надо ничего вскрывать. У меня все смешалось вот тут. — Он постучал по лбу. — Приказ, обязанности, боль, вирус. Я не знаю, что делать. Я не знаю, кому верить.  
  
— Ты здоров.   
  
— Тогда почему раньше не сказала мне об этом?  
  
— Я не получала результатов анализов. Весьма сложным путем мне удалось заполучить последнее исследование. Твои мать и дядя тоже не инфицированы.  
  
Кайло надел перчатку и шлем.  
  
— Этот участок дороги без видеонаблюдения. Поэтому тебе лучше свернуть и переждать некоторое время, прежде чем ехать дальше. Ты знаешь, где живет моя мать?  
  
— Сенатор Органа? Да, знаю.   
  
Кайло забрал у Майерс танто.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Майерс смотрела, как он возвращается к мотоциклу, как уезжает. И только после этого села в свою машину.  
  
— Черт, вот черт. — Она закрыла лицо руками. — Боже мой, я жива.  
  
Во рту еще чувствовался привкус крови и пота, Майерс сплюнула.  
  
— Безумные времена. — Она дождалась, пока интенсивность движения немного уменьшилась, и съехала с дороги.  
  


***

  
— Ты ее убил? — Сноук всем видом показывал свое недовольство.  
  
Кайло раздевался, не отвечая на вопрос.  
  
— Вы въехали в слепую зону, и я потерял вас из поля зрения. Ты убил доктора Майерс? Отвечай!  
  
— Да, я ее убил. Машина стоит на обочине. Где мое лекарство?  
  
— В инъекторе. Поторопись.  
  
— Сначала приму душ, — небрежно ответил Кайло.   
  
— Хочешь обратиться в «бешеного»? — Сноуку показалось, что ситуация выходит из-под контроля. Впервые в жизни он пожалел, что не обзавелся большим количеством доверенных лиц и переоценил собственные силы.  
  
— Нет. — Кайло отдернул руку от инъектора. Ему стало хуже, чем на дороге, но он решил перебороть свое тело. Стоя под струями ледяной воды в душе, Кайло подавлял панические атаки, кусая себя за пальцы, ударяя по стене руками и ногами. Он надеялся, что физическая боль заглушит приступы страха. Это почти сработало, но когда Кайло вернулся в спальню и увидел инъектор, все вернулось в прежнем объеме. Ноги подкашивались, тело чесалось — как снаружи, так и изнутри. Подкатывала тошнота, в мозгу крутилась мысль: принять препарат и успокоиться.  
  
Кайло взял инъектор и методично разломал его. К моменту, когда от прибора остались обломки, Кайло окончательно потерял самообладание. В голове вертелась мысль: убить Сноука. Для этого было необходимо самому оставаться в живых.   
  
— Он не убил Майерс. — Сноук вызвал парамедиков и охрану. — Обездвижьте его и введите успокоительное.   
  
Но процесс был запущен, и Сноук мог лишь наблюдать за ним.  
  
Первыми погибли парамедики. Они успели выстрелить в Кайло ампулами с транквилизаторами, но кожаный костюм, укрепленный кевларовыми нитями, выполнял роль бронежилета. Кайло казалось, что мозг выгорает, и он не хотел чувствовать, но не знал, как этого добиться. Нервная система была настолько перевозбуждена, что Кайло испытывал потребность постоянно двигаться. Катана вспорола первого вошедшего от паха до горла, защитный костюм не выдержал силы удара. Второй человек развернулся, но не успел убежать. Кайло перерубил ему позвоночник и, наступив на голову, раздавил череп. Третий парамедик стоял, парализованный страхом. Кайло убил его, свернув шею. Он использовал труп как заслон от выстрелов охраны.   
  
Помещение перед его апартаментами было небольшим, и там образовалось что-то вроде водоворота из умирающих и кусков тел. От беспрестанного движения Кайло чувствовал себя лучше.  
  
Персонал разбегался с воплями ужаса при виде Кайло, покрытого кровью и ошметками плоти. Он был без шлема, и его спокойное лицо выглядело абсолютно умиротворенным.  
  
Сноук не стал дожидаться смерти и велел подготовить вертолет. Его прикрывали с десяток телохранителей, но они не могли гарантировать стопроцентную защиту.  
  


***

  
— Следуй за мной. — Люк больно ткнул пальцем в спину Хакса.  
  
— Да что же это такое? — Хакс чуть не ударил его разливной ложкой. — Мешаешь работать.  
  
— Следуй за мной. — Люк отнял у него ложку и бросил в кастрюлю. — Идем, придурок!   
  
— Отвали.  
  
— Пока ты здесь кушать раздаешь, в Белом доме мясо нарезают.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— В прямом, придурок! — Люк воспользовался замешательством Хакса и потащил его за собой к выходу. — Доктор Майерс, которая занималась лечением Бена, приехала к Лее, то есть к сенатору Органе. Сказала, что Бен совершенно здоров — а я что тебе говорил? — и что он получал не лечение, а наркотики, пусть и в небольших дозах. Сноук таким образом привязал его к себе. Садись.  
  
— Ого! — Хакс присвистнул, увидев черный «Хаммер». — Такой же был у Кайло.  
  
— Да ты что? — Люк развел руки в стороны. — Я рад до охренения. Так ты сядешь в машину или нет? Я бью все рекорды скорости, чтобы сюда попасть, а он на машину пялится. Сядь! Аллилуйя! Пристегнись, сынок, взлетаем.  
  
Хакс пристегнулся и не пожалел об этом: Люк вел «Хаммер», как на гоночной трассе. В этом он был похож на Кайло, который точно так же водил машину.  
  
«Или это Кайло похож на своего чокнутого дядюшку?» — Хакс поймал себя на том, что счастлив оказаться рядом с Люком.  
  
— Сегодня Сноук умрет, или все закрутится по-новой. — Люк был спокоен, как за обеденным столом. — Оппозиция готовила импичмент, но если президент погибнет, то его временно заменит вице-президент. Он надежный человек.  
  
— Ненавижу политику.  
  
— Ну и правильно. Это моя сестра круто в ней разбирается. Сноук собирался установить диктатуру. Никакого сената, вся власть в руках президента. Проект поправок к Конституции уже был разработан.  
  
— Да плевать я хотел на все это! — не сдержался Хакс. — Что случилось с Кайло?  
  
— Не знаю. Но предполагаю, что он вовсю орудует мечами. Если, конечно, его не пристрелили. Хотя сомневаюсь. Он же ниндзя. Майерс сказала, что у него сорвет крышу из-за отсутствия дозы.  
  


***

  
Кайло не добрался до Сноука, потеряв сознание в коридоре. Он не понял, как это случилось.   
  
Он очнулся, лежа на больничной койке, надежно зафиксированный ремнями и под капельницей.  
  
— Привет, ниндзя. — Люк вскочил со стула. — Все еще собираешься меня убить?  
  
— У меня тут, — Кайло хотел прикоснуться к голове, но помешали ремни, — сплошные пробелы. Помню, как разговаривал с Майерс на дороге.  
  
— Ты провалялся в отключке четыре дня. — Люк ласково смотрел на племянника. — Бредил, звал мамочку, пускал слюни.  
  
— Он лжет. — Хаксу надоело стоять у двери. — Лжет. Ты был как труп, почти не дышал.  
  
Он взял Кайло за руку.  
  
— Тебе предъявят обвинение в массовых убийствах, но доктор Майерс намерена утверждать, что ты находился под воздействием наркотиков. Поэтому не можешь нести ответственности за свои действия.   
  
— Звучит странно.   
  
— Судя по тому, что нет никаких доказательств, кроме слухов, Сноук выйдет сухим из воды. Записи разговоров с тобой отсутствуют. Видеосъемка твоих апартаментов тоже стерта.   
  
— Значит, я останусь во всем виноват.  
  
— Лея хотела тебя увидеть, у нее для тебя сюрприз. — Люк покраснел. — Не знаю, понравится тебе сюрприз или нет. Надеюсь, что нет.  
  
— Дядя, можешь выйти? — попросил Кайло. — Потом все сюрпризы, ладно?  
  
Люк потрепал его по волосам и вышел из палаты.  
  
— Я рад, что Сноук не приказал тебя убить. — Кайло не отрываясь смотрел на Хакса. — Возникла бы большая проблема.  
  
— Ты бы не смог меня убить. Или я ошибаюсь.  
  
— Прекрати гладить по лицу, член встает, — жалобно попросил Кайло. — Когда меня отпустят?  
  
— Ну, Майерс утверждает, что еще два-три дня — и тебя выпишут. Интересно, я успею тебе подрочить, пока кто-нибудь не войдет? — спросил Хакс, хищно улыбаясь.  
  
Кайло не успел ответить. Дверь распахнулась, и в палату ворвалась сенатор Органа-Соло, стряхивая с себя полицейского.  
  
— Вы не имеете права меня останавливать! — Она дала ему пощечину. — Уберите от меня руки! Я сенатор! Бен, дорогой! Я так счастлива тебя видеть!  
  
Ошеломленный полицейский поправил фуражку и сказал, что дает пять минут на свидание.  
  
Лея поцеловала сына в щеку, на Хакса бросила недовольный взгляд.  
  
— Ты что-то помнишь? — Она постаралась встать так, чтобы заслонить собой сына от Хакса.   
  
— Обрывки мыслей. — Кайло не мог отодвинуть мать. — Отойди.  
  
— Кажется, ты меня не понимаешь. — Лея показала ему смартфон со страницей новостей. — Ты действительно не понимаешь?  
  
— Да что же я должен понимать? — взорвался Кайло.  
  
— Завтра против тебя выдвинут обвинение в ста двадцати семи убийствах, совершенных с особой жестокостью. Нет никаких подтверждений тому, что президент Сноук отдавал приказы убивать. Получается, что ты, и только ты — инициатор и исполнитель.  
  
— Ему грозит смертная казнь? — Хакс подошел к Кайло с другой стороны.   
  
— Да, представь себе. — Лея словно только что его заметила. — Я собираюсь бороться за сына. Будем строить защиту на невменяемости под воздействием наркотических средств.  
  
Кайло переводил взгляд с матери на Хакса.  
  
— И это поможет?  
  
— Должно помочь. Если нет, то добьюсь минимального тюремного заключения — до десяти лет.  
  
— Он не выживет в тюрьме.  
  
— Так, все! — крикнул Кайло. — Я устал от вас! Идите-ка отсюда. Я болею.  
  
Хакс наклонился к нему и звонко поцеловал в губы. Со стороны Леи послышался возглас возмущения.  
  
— Кстати, Лея, о каком сюрпризе говорил дядя? — вспомнил Кайло. Лея покраснела, совсем как Люк.  
  
— Я вышла замуж. Это было нелегкое решение, поверь. Трудно забыть Хана, он был замечательным мужчиной во всех смыслах.  
  
— И давно это случилось?  
  
— Год назад. — Лея перестала краснеть. — В идеале я бы не отказалась от ребенка, но, увы, поздновато об этом мечтать.  
  
Теперь покраснел Кайло.  
  
— Чокнутая семейка, — заявил Хакс.


	4. Chapter 4

Доктор Майерс заявила, что на момент совершения преступлений Кайло Рен был невменяемым, и предъявила список ингредиентов смеси, которая выдавалась за лекарственный препарат. Она долго перечисляла побочные эффекты и упомянула дистресс, возникший после эпидемии. Адвокат добавил к перечню комплексы, развившиеся после развода родителей, душевные страдания подростка, вынужденного разрываться между отцом, матерью и любимым дядей, и то, как это все повлияло на развитие личности Бенжамина Соло.  
  
Хакс, сидевший в зале суда, с сомнением посмотрел на Кайло, который выглядел невозмутимым, словно от нечего делать зашел на огонек. Адвокат правильно истолковал скептические взгляды слушателей и сменил курс — на раскрытие злой сущности президента Сноука. Хакс заскучал. Он знал, что этот курс в корне неправилен.  
  
Накануне первого заседания суда адвокат нанес визит Кайло, который содержался в центральном следственном изоляторе округа Колумбия, и предъявил требования сенатора Органы.  
  
— Зачем ей это нужно? — Кайло был настроен враждебно.  
  
Адвокат порядком устал от сенатора Органы, которая шла напролом, и ему совсем не хотелось препираться с ее сыном. К тому же адвокату было не по себе в обществе Кайло. Он не скрывал отвращения и страха.  
  
— Ваша мать тратит силы и денежные средства для решения возникшей проблемы, — устало проговорил он. — Вы должны всячески ей содействовать.  
  
— Я не буду жить с ней. — Кайло возмущенно выпрямился, звякнула цепь наручников. — Что за бред? Если от моего ответа зависят мои жизнь и свобода, то, пожалуйста, делайте что хотите. Я приму любое наказание, но никогда не откажусь от Армитажа Хакса и никогда не соглашусь жить под домашним арестом в доме моей матери. Ясно?  
  
— Подумайте, прежде чем давать столь категоричный ответ.  
  
— Где вы были во время эпидемии?  
  
— Э-э, а какое это имеет значение? Я был в Канаде, на острове. Туда эпидемия не докатилась.  
  
— Вам повезло. — Кайло утратил интерес к разговору. — Передайте сенатору Органе, что я не буду с ней сотрудничать. Она спасает прежде всего свою репутацию, а не меня. Я неудачный сын, ее сплошное разочарование. Пусть смирится с моим окончательным падением и не старается меня поднять.  
  
Адвокат передал слова Кайло сенатору Органе. Та оскорбленно ответила:  
  
— Кажется, мой сын действительно сошел с ума. Если не прокатят наркотики, будем строить защиту на его безумии. Пусть проведут экспертизу. Лучше сумасшедший Бенжамин Соло, чем казненный Кайло Рен.  
  


***

  
Скуку заседания немного разбавили снимки Кайло на дороге, когда он остановил машину доктора Майерс, хотя они ничего не решали. Кайло, который молчал или односложно отвечал на вопросы, вполголоса прокомментировал снимки: «Выгляжу как псих». Адвокат толкнул его локтем в бок, попав прямо в едва зажившую рану. За это он удостоился такого взгляда, что вечером принял немного больше бурбона, чем обычно.  
  
Проведенная экспертиза выявила генерализированную амнезию*, спровоцированную воздействием препаратов и постоянным давлением со стороны президента Сноука. На момент экспертизы Кайло был признан полностью вменяемым и осознающим свои нынешние поступки.   
  
Как и предполагал Люк, Сноук полностью избежал ответственности за убийства. В результате импичмента за покушение на Конституцию он был вынужден сложить полномочия президента. Его место временно занял вице-президент.  
  
Адвокаты Сноука заявили, что Кайло проживал некоторое время в Белом доме, занимая помещение, переоборудованное под лабораторию: «У Кайло Рена иммунитет против вируса так называемого „бешенства”, поэтому на основе его крови собирались произвести вакцину». Это объяснение никуда не годилось, но было принято к сведению. Свидетелей как таковых не было. Все, кто участвовал в убийствах вместе с Кайло, исчезли.  
  
Доктор Майерс попыталась заявить о врожденном иммунитете Кайло, но все результаты исследований пропали. Вирус резво делился в образцах крови и не собирался погибать. В теории требовалось ввести вирус непосредственно в кровь Кайло, но подопытный мог просто обратиться в «бешеного». Конечно же, никто не рискнул провести такой эксперимент. Тема иммунитета была закрыта навсегда.  
  
Те, кто работал в Белом доме, твердили, что ничего не знали об истинном предназначении Кайло Рена.  
  
Хакс хотел навестить Кайло, но ему в этом отказали. Он поселился в маленькой квартирке Люка, мирясь с его безалаберностью и общительностью.  
  


***

  
Начиная со второго, каждое последующее заседание федерального окружного суда вызывало неподдельный интерес общественности. Толпы журналистов дежурили на ступеньках здания суда, мечтая получить интервью. В итоге они ничего не получали, но приходили снова и снова.  
  
Сенатор Органа усиленно противостояла шумихе, но потерпела поражение. Она снизошла к Хаксу, посоветовав ему не попадать под прицел фотографов. Супруг сенатора Органы вообще не показывался на публике.   
  
Народ требовал справедливости, и скоро стало понятно, что дело не удастся свести на нет, прикрываясь влиянием наркотиков. Кайло Рен превратился в кого-то наподобие Чарльза Мэнсона, не хватало преданных поклонников, но они были на подходе. Наряду с обвинителями, в интернете нашлись те, кто стали обелять «цепного пса президента», именуя его «несчастной жертвой обстоятельств».  
  
Едва Хакс осознал, что дело может закончиться казнью или принудительным лечением в психиатрической клинике, он начал жить в состоянии постоянного страха за Кайло. Порой Хаксу казалось, что он спит и видит нескончаемый кошмар.   
  
Люк, как мог, пытался его развеселить, но грубоватые шутки вперемежку с изящными каламбурами не способствовали улучшению настроения. Хакс утратил аппетит, вернулось головокружение, он начал спотыкаться на ровном месте, ронял вещи.  
  
— Сынок, так дело не пойдет. — Люк обнял его, остановив в прихожей. — Давай ты расслабишься и успокоишься. Я уверен, что Лея все уладит.  
  
— Нет, не уладит. — Хакс истосковался по прикосновениям, поэтому не оттолкнул Люка. — Я больше не могу. Ты читал, что пишут в интернете? Все против Кайло, его считают исчадием ада, а про Сноука забыли. Все хотят, чтобы Кайло отправили на электрический стул. Никто не верит в его временное помешательство. Те, кто считает его невиновным, делают только хуже, рассуждая о его инфантильности и детских травмах.  
  
Люк погладил Хакса по спине и отстранился.  
  
— Сынок, мы должны найти записи. Видеозаписи где-то архивировались, я уверен. Жесткие диски серверов Белого дома были отформатированы, вся информация исчезла. Но, возможно, информация копировалась в облачное хранилище.  
  
— Зачем ты меня обнял?  
  
— Дурень, потому что ты мне как сын. А ты о чем подумал? — скривился Люк.   
  


***

  
Хакс подрабатывал в очередной благотворительной организации, где сортировал одежду. Монотонное занятие помогало ему ни о чем не думать. Вскоре он понял, для чего сенатор Органа просила его не лезть под объективы камер.  
  
— Эй, парень. Это ты? — Ему под нос сунули телефон. — Это ты? Точно ты. Эй, у нас тут знаменитость! Это же ты, верно?  
  
Хакс сказал «нет», но от него не отставали. Взбесившись, он выбил телефон и заодно пару-тройку зубов. Его попробовали повалить и избить, но Хакс был настроен решительно. Тем более что имел дело не с Бобом и компанией, а с обычными задирами, которые были уверены, что способны кого-то напугать своим криком или наглым видом. Хакс вдоволь отыгрался на них, выместив всю горечь последних недель и подавляемую злость.   
  
Затем он поехал прямо к сенатору Органе.  
  
— Впустите его, — велела сенатор. — Обыщите на всякий случай.  
  
Растрепанный Хакс, не удосужившийся вытереть кровь из разбитого носа, ввалился в кабинет сенатора Органы. Она окинула его холодным взглядом.  
  
— Ужасно выглядишь.  
  
Хакс провел рукой по разорванной рубашке и только хмыкнул.  
  
— Значит, вы больше ничего не собираетесь делать? — Он рывком отодвинул стул и уселся без приглашения. Сенатор поджала губы, не зная, как приструнить нахала.  
  
— Странные претензии, молодой человек, — наконец сказала она. — Я делаю что могу.  
  
— Неправда. Вы смирились со всем, что произойдет с Кайло.  
  
— Его зовут Бен.  
  
— Нет! Он хочет, чтобы его называли Кайло! — крикнул Хакс, выплескивая отчаяние и боль, которые в нем накопились. — Вы обязаны его уважать таким, какой он есть!  
  
— Неуравновешенный, нестабильный, страдающий приступами неконтролируемого гнева, с пониженным инстинктом самосохранения, ненавидящий самого себя, неблагодарный, жестокий. Мне продолжать? — вежливо осведомилась сенатор.  
  
— Вы виноваты в том, что он вас ненавидит.  
  
— Да, я плохая мать. Отвратительная, — поддакнула сенатор. — Меня стоит лишить материнских прав, но только поздновато, тебе не кажется? И не тебе меня осуждать.  
  
Хакс только сейчас ощутил саднящую царапину на шее.  
  
— Я дергаю за все ниточки, до которых могу дотянуться. Ты не представляешь, насколько это виртуозное занятие. Раз не получилось снять обвинения, нужно свести их к минимуму. — Сенатор провела ладонью по лицу. — Невероятно устала.   
  
Дверь в соседнюю комнату открылась, впуская высокого темнокожего мужчину.  
  
— Хакс, это мой супруг, Лэндо Калриссиан. Лэндо, это партнер моего сына, Армитаж Хакс, — произнесла сенатор. — Опустим приветствия и прочие ритуалы. Ты что-то разузнал?  
  
Лэндо протянул Хаксу руку.  
  
— Есть крохотная зацепка, но нужен твой брат, Люк. Я могу обо всем говорить? — Он посмотрел на Хакса.  
  
— Обо всем, — подтвердила сенатор. — Зачем нужен мой брат?  
  
— Наркотики. — Лэндо достал из стенного шкафчика бутылку виски и три бокала. — Нам всем нужно успокоиться. Хакс, ты что, подрался?  
  
— Мы знакомы три минуты, а ты ведешь себя, будто мой отец, — огрызнулся Хакс.  
  
— Понятно, больше не спрашиваю. — Лэндо налил виски в бокалы. — Такие все напряженные. Я же говорил, что мальчик попадет в переплет. Надо было его раньше заарканить. Но ты прямо-таки уперлась не на жизнь, а на смерть.  
  
К удивлению Хакса, сенатор молча слушала выговор.  
  
— Представляешь. — Лэндо вручил Хаксу бокал. — За твое здоровье! Так, о чем это я? Ну да. Лея вбила себе в голову, что ты дурно влияешь на Кайло.  
  
— Бена, — поправила сенатор.  
  
— Он желает, чтобы его называли Кайло, пусть будет, как он хочет. И вот, Лея поставила ультиматум. Или ты, Хакс, оставляешь Кайло, и он живет рядом с матерью. Или он будет предоставлен сам себе. Но, как мы видим, Кайло не умеет жить без присмотра.  
  
Лэндо немедленно получил удар в подбородок. Хакс, дрожа от ярости, поставил бокал на стол.  
  
— Вы все ошибаетесь. — Он хотел уйти, но услышал:  
  
— Забавный звереныш вполне достоин своего приятеля. Тебе не интересно узнать новость? — Лэндо улыбался, но без насмешки или презрения. — Я нашел хакеров, которые временами сливали информацию с серверов Белого дома. Они согласились обменять ее на пакет разной наркоты. Вот зачем мне нужен Люк Скайуокер.  
  
— А ты сам не можешь найти дурь? — Хакс ощутил пустоту внутри себя. — Не хочешь замарать руки?  
  
— Иди домой, мальчишка, — покровительственно сказал Лэндо. — Пусть Люк позвонит Лее.  
  


***

  
Люк исчез на два дня, а когда вернулся, то выглядел тяжело больным. Встревоженный Хакс заглянул в его комнату, заваленную вещами бывших жильцов. Люк перенес их к себе, чтобы освободить пространство для Хакса.  
  
— Ты как? — Он присел на край постели. Люк отвернулся, надсадно кашляя.  
  
— Я слишком стар для этого дерьма. Банку пива не осилю, не говоря о другом.  
  
— У кого информация?  
  
Люк порылся в многочисленных карманах и вручил Хаксу потертую флешку.  
  
— Я выторговал копию того, что отдал сестре. Проверил, не волнуйся. — Он слегка сжал руку Хакса. — Иди, просмотри сам. Мне нужно отдохнуть, я отвык от этой гадости.  
  
Хакс, поддавшись порыву, крепко обнял Люка.  
  
— Да иди, смотри, нежность проснулась, — заворчал Люк, пряча довольную улыбку. — Поторопись, время не ждет.  
  
Хакс не сразу вставил флешку в ноутбук. Больше всего он боялся, что файлы или архивы окажутся поврежденными.   
  
Всего на флешке было десять архивов с шестого по пятнадцатое сентября. Хакс посмотрел на дату на панели задач. «Двенадцатое ноября», — он облегченно вздохнул. В архивах лежало по одному видеофайлу, содержащему беседу Сноука с Кайло.   
  
«Он морочил ему голову каждый вечер». — Хакс с болью в сердце смотрел на Кайло, который послушно отвечал на вопросы Сноука. Он видел, насколько Кайло утомлен, как медленно двигается, и ему хотелось придушить Сноука.  
  
 _— Как твоя рана? — участливо спросил Сноук.  
  
— Плохо.   
  
— Покажи._  
  
Кайло задрал футболку, и Хакса затошнило от вида гнойной раны с ярко-красными воспаленными краями.  
  
 _— Почему плохо? Я не медик, но вижу, что дело идет к выздоровлению.  
  
— Вы уверены?  
  
— Опусти футболку. Вот так. Теперь прими лекарство и ложись спать. На сегодня заданий не будет._  
  
Кайло взял инъектор со стола, невидимого для Хакса.  
  
 _— Введи препарат рядом с раной, — приказал Сноук. — Завтра придет врач и обработает ее, обещаю, тебя вылечат._  
  
Когда Кайло приставил инъектор прямо к ране, Хакс не выдержал и выключил запись. Он заскрипел зубами от бессильной злости. Чтобы хоть как-то ее унять, Хакс вскочил и ударил кулаком в стену. Резкая боль в костяшках пальцев немного отрезвила.  
  


***

  
Суду предоставили новое доказательство вины Сноука. Адвокат Кайло принес запись разговора президента с киллером. В ней Сноук давал распоряжение убить двух журналистов, слишком рьяно копавшихся в его прошлом. Кайло отвечал односложно, и сразу было заметно, что он под влиянием наркотиков.  
  
Судья назначил экспертизу голоса президента Сноука, так как самого президента на записи не было видно.  
  
— Разве это единственное видео? — Хакс улучил момент и перехватил сенатора Органу, прежде чем она сбежала из здания суда.  
  
— Нет. Но на других видео Бен обсуждает планы убийств, и там он совершенно вменяемый. Поэтому останется только это, другие записи я уничтожила. Приходится доверять брату — он утверждает, что все записи не копировались, и это единственный экземпляр.  
  
— Вы можете посодействовать моей встрече с… Беном? — Хакс говорил как можно почтительнее.  
  
— От тебя не избавишься, — со вздохом ответила сенатор.  
  
— Так что? Вы поможете? — крикнул Хакс ей вдогонку. — Спасибо за ответ!  
  
Люк почти не выходил из своей комнаты, мало ел и много спал. Хакс подумал, что однажды обнаружит его мертвым. На третье утро он приоткрыл дверь, приготовившись ко всему. На кровати никого не было. Хакс поморгал, решив, что плохо видит.  
  
Хлопнула входная дверь, и в квартиру вошел сияющий Люк, держа пакет с продуктами.  
  
— Смотри, что я принес! — Он достал ломоть сыра и помахал перед носом Хакса. — Сыр! Хочешь кусочек? На, я не жадный. Есть зелень, немного мяса и спагетти. Готовить буду я, у тебя руки из задницы растут.  
  
— Ты плохо готовишь, — возразил Хакс. — Подожди, а где ты все это взял?  
  
— Знаешь, хоть сестра и считает меня фриком, но она ошибается. — Люк достал кастрюлю и сковороду. — Мы росли в разных семьях, так получилось. Я жил на ферме. Веселые были времена. Я научился налаживать отношения, не пользуясь своим происхождением, не козыряя титулами и званиями.  
  
— Ты ходил на черный рынок? — догадался Хакс.  
  
— Ну вот, такой рассказ обломал. — Люк щелкнул его по лбу. — Балбес. Между прочим, ты мне должен. Не за продукты, хотя я помню, как ты зажал сыр. И молоко. Шучу. Сегодня у тебя свидание с Беном.  
  
— В каком смысле свидание?  
  
— Без свечек посреди стола, пирожные не подадут, кремом обмазываться не разрешат. Но десять минут у тебя будет. Сегодня в два часа. Я тебя отвезу и заберу, потому что меня там знают.  
  
— Ты был в тюрьме?  
  
— Нет. Но у меня много полезных знакомств.  
  
— Ты мог раньше устроить встречу.  
  
— Мог. Но ты был сильно расстроен, а Бену меньше всего нужен кислый вид своего любимого. О, я это сказал. Ты заметил? Давай, дуй в ванную. Наведи лоск, начисть обувь. Чтобы выглядел на миллион, как с обложки журнала. Что ты стоишь? Сейчас уже одиннадцать часов. Придурок.  
  


***

  
— Конфетка. — Люк засмеялся, когда Хакс в очередной раз посмотрел на себя в зеркало заднего вида. — Смотри, не устрой истерику.  
  
— Пошел ты. — Хакс пригладил волосы. Дядя Сигизмунд неоднократно критиковал его за это, но Хакс упорно отказывался делать короткую стрижку.  
  
— Десять минут, понял? Но договорились, ты ничего не приносишь. Ничего такого, что можно использовать как оружие. Да?  
  
Хакс ответил «да».  
  
Его обыскали и пропустили через металлодетектор, нацепили пропуск и провели в отдельную комнату. Хакс оглянулся в поисках мебели, но помещение было пустым.  
  
— Десять минут, — повторил охранник, вталкивая Кайло в комнату.  
  
Хакс еле дождался, пока закроется дверь, и сказал:  
  
— Знаю, что за нами следят, но мне все равно.  
  
— Мне тоже. — Кайло притянул его к себе, крепко обнимая и что-то бормоча на ухо. Хаксу попадалось выражение «таять в руках», сейчас он прочувствовал это на себе. Он хотел прорасти в Кайло, стать единым целым, никогда не расставаться. Хакс молчал, от волнения перехватило горло.  
  
— Время вышло. — Его дернули за плечо. Хакс едва не ударил охранника, но Кайло поймал его руку.  
  
— Не надо. Не сходи с ума.  
  
Хакс закусил щеку, чтобы погасить эмоции.  
  
Люк ничего не спрашивал, когда Хакс вернулся. Он завел мотор и поехал к ближайшей закусочной.  
  
— У меня есть земельная собственность возле Буффало, — сообщил Люк, уплетая гамбургер. — Небольшой участок, давно купил. Как чувствовал, что пригодится. Там ободранная хижина, но подведены все коммуникации. Можно на крышу прицепить спутниковую антенну.   
  
Хакс слушал его и не понимал ни слова. Он все еще чувствовал Кайло, но это ощущение постепенно пропадало.  
  
— Эй, парень, не спи с открытыми глазами. — Люк похлопал его по голове. — Ты есть будешь? Только не плачь, я теряюсь при виде слез. Ты же не будешь плакать? Типа, мужики не плачут, они дерутся и бухают. Давай напьемся? Нет, алкоголь не для тебя.   
  
— Ты же сказал, что банку пива не осилишь. — Хакс заставил себя есть. — Вкусно.  
  
— Надо знать правильные места. — Люк снова хлопнул его по голове. — Дома пустишь слезу. Я совсем не против, когда мужики эмоции показывают.  
  
— Ты всегда один жил?  
  
— Ну, не люблю я такие вопросы. — Люк посерьезнел. — Близкие отношения меня никогда не привлекали. Увлечения, кратковременные романы, да, конечно. Но чтобы любовь, жизнь вместе, нет. Я слишком фрик для такого. Ты бы не страдал, если бы жил один. А так, видишь, к чему приводит любовь. — Он покачал головой. — Проведем полдня, разъезжая по городу? Ты согласен? Бензина под завязку, деньги есть. Мы живы и почти здоровы. Пока для счастья хватит.  
  


***

  
Кайло находился в одиночной камере, считалось, что на него попробуют совершить покушение. Сенатор Органа боялась, что в таком случае Кайло кого-нибудь убьет, и это негативно скажется на развитии дела. К счастью, охрана добросовестно исполняла свои обязанности.  
  
Кайло думал, что его ведут на встречу с адвокатом, и немного занервничал, когда маршрут изменился. Увидев Хакса, Кайло остолбенел. Он прижал его к себе, сразу поняв: лучше бы этой встречи не было. Он научился жить без Хакса, и одиночество снова стало невыносимым.   
  
— Экспертиза доказала, что с вами разговаривал президент Сноук, — сообщил адвокат. — Одна запись снимает обвинение в двух убийствах из ста двадцати семи.  
  
— Если бы вы знали, как я устал от всего этого, — со вздохом сказал Кайло.   
  
— Извините, но за все приходится платить, — едко ответил адвокат. — Уверен, что в вашем случае спасение заключается в психиатрической клинике.  
  
— «Полет над гнездом кукушки»?  
  
— Не знаю, не слышал о таком.   
  
— Кстати, за кого моя мать вышла замуж?   
  
— За Лэндо Калриссиана.  
  
— Что? — недоверчиво переспросил Кайло. — Она разум потеряла? Лэндо был другом моего отца. Известный аферист и карточный шулер, правда, обаяния ему не занимать.  
  
— Не понимаю, о чем вы говорите. Мистер Калриссиан — известный инвестор в сфере строительства.  
  
— Времена меняются, но люди — нет.  
  


***

  
После еще одного заседания Хакс понял, что все усилия защиты ни к чему не приведут. Последний гвоздь в свой гроб собственноручно вбил Кайло.  
  
Обвинитель в красках живописал несчастную пожилую женщину, слепую и глухую, которой срубили голову. Адвокат собрался использовать эту историю как подтверждение полной невменяемости подсудимого.  
  
— Она громко кричала, — вдруг сказал Кайло. — Громко и противно. Звала свою сестру, Мириам. Если бы она промолчала. Я хотел оставить ее в живых, но она подняла ненужный шум. Пришлось ее убрать, ничего личного, поверьте. Я даже не знал ее имени.   
  
Сенатор Органа немедленно покинула зал суда. Адвокат подумал, что подзащитный не только безжалостный убийца, но и круглый дурак. Прокурор потерял дар речи. Люк вслух обозвал племянника «ослом». Присяжные кивали головами, как заведенные. Они были несказанно рады окончанию процесса.  
  
Кайло отыскал взглядом Хакса и улыбнулся.  
  


***

  
— Сынок, ты окончательно свихнулся, — сказал Люк, выслушав план Хакса и увидев пакет с гнилыми останками «бешеных». — Отнеси это обратно и забудь как страшный сон. Как ты их раздобыл?  
  
Хакс знал, где в Вашингтоне утилизируют трупы «бешеных». Он знал, как можно туда попасть: ему довелось там проработать неделю до того, как он снова подрался. Здание охранялось, но не особо усердно, считалось, что никому в голову не придет добровольно лезть в рассадник заразы. Останки сжигали, а до того хранили в мешках для трупов в морозильных камерах.   
  
— Безалаберность и безответственность угробят нашу цивилизацию, — посетовал Люк. — Я не буду участвовать в этом. Как хочешь, так и делай. Я без промедления убираюсь из города.  
  
— Ты будешь ждать нас у входа, через который проводят подсудимых. Возьмешь оружие и продукты.  
  
— Не командуй. У тебя что, совсем нет совести? Тебе не жаль всех, кто погибнет из-за твоей одержимости Беном?  
  
— Нет, мне никого не жаль. Я знаю, что Кайло виновен по всем пунктам. Но мне наплевать на тех, кого он убил.  
  
— Я тебя не узнаю, — негромко сказал Люк. — Ты был другим, а сейчас похож на маньяка.  
  
— Сначала бродячие животные. Они способны распространять заразу. Затем я добавлю немного гнили в готовую пищу, которую бесплатно раздают в благотворительной столовой.  
  
Люк слушал его и подходил все ближе и ближе.  
  
— Заражение должно начаться через несколько минут после попадания вируса в организм. Я наблюдал похожую картину — член отряда по сбору трупов испачкал руку в крови мертвеца. Он быстро обратился после обеда, а всего-то надо было соблюдать личную гигиену.  
  
Люк обнял его, осторожно взяв за шею.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — возмутился Хакс, потому что прикосновения Люка были совершенно не похожи на отеческие. — Ты что, клеишься?  
  
Он захрипел, когда Люк сомкнул пальцы на его горле, одновременно подсекая колени. Хакс непременно упал бы, но Люк подхватил его одной рукой, второй продолжая душить. Удостоверившись, что Хакс потерял сознание, он отволок его в комнату и оставил лежать на полу. Чтобы Хакс не пошел за новой порцией «бешеных», Люк связал его проводами по рукам и ногам.  
  
Люк забрал пакет с гнилыми останками и, выйдя из дома, задумался, что же делать дальше. По всему получалось, что идея Хакса является единственным выходом из сложившейся ситуации.   
  
«Бена в любом случае осудят. — Люк поехал по направлению к зданию суда. — Его казнят, ведь он практически признал свою вину. Ему попросту все надоело, и он эгоистично решил покончить с собой посредством чужих рук. Так разве он стоит тех жертв, которые задумал принести Хакс? По всему получается, что нет. Мой племянник — моральный урод. Хакс прав, называя нас чокнутой семейкой».  
  
Приехав к суду, Люк устроился так, чтобы не уснуть до утра. Ждать оставалось три с половиной часа.  
  


***

  
Ярости Хакса не было предела, когда он обнаружил себя связанным. Он высказал все, что думал о Люке и его семье, потом долго сыпал угрозами, в конце затих, выбившись из сил. Хакс не мог высвободиться, поэтому пришлось лежать и ждать неизвестно чего.  
  
Люк просыпался ни свет ни заря, даже настроил телевизор на включение в шесть утра. После бурного возмущения Хакса, он согласился сменить время на восемь.   
  
Хакс уснул, как засыпают дети после продолжительной истерики. Его разбудил громкий звук телевизора, точнее, новостей. Люк не хотел признавать, что у него немного снизился слух.  
  
В новостях сообщали о вспышке эпидемии, разразившейся в здании федерального окружного суда. Хакс закричал от злости и бессилия.  
  
— Люк, сволочь! — орал он. — Я тебя убью! Вырву твои поганые мозги! Запихаю твое сердце тебе в глотку!  
  
— Очень интересно. Я умру после такой операции. — Люк появился, как всегда, словно из воздуха. — Давай я тебя развяжу. Только не драться, договорились?  
  
— Ненавижу галстуки. — Кайло прошел мимо ругающегося Хакса и убрал звук в телевизоре. — Там дурдом.   
  
Люк воспользовался затишьем и снял провода с Хакса.   
  
— Извини, сынок, я не мог допустить, чтобы ты взял на себя такой тяжкий грех.  
  
Хакс забыл, что собирался четвертовать Люка. Он смотрел на Кайло, соображая, это сон или нет.  
  
— И пиджаки я тоже не терплю. — Кайло снял галстук и пиджак. — Туфли жмут. Дядя, не говори о грехах, ты атеист.  
  
— На твой размер шмоток нет, — доложил Люк. — Но если постараться, то можно найти. Нужно выехать из города. И, между прочим, я агностик, а не атеист. Ты путаешь понятия.  
  
— За окнами полным-полно «бешеных». Что у нас из оружия? — деловито спросил Кайло, осматривая квартиру. — Ну как же, нет шмоток. — Он выудил из картонного ящика старые кеды. — Вроде подойдут. А тут что? — Он полез за продавленный диван. — Отлично!  
  
Хакс был вынужден сесть на шаткий табурет.  
  
— Но как? — Он уставился на Люка, который ходил туда-сюда, собирая самое необходимое.   
  
— Видишь ли, у меня есть привычка узнавать входы-выходы и вообще планировку зданий. На всякий случай. Заседание должно было начаться в девять часов утра. Здание суда открывают в семь для подготовки, уборки и прочего. Тогда происходит небольшая толчея и если прикинуться своим, то можно преспокойно проникнуть в здание. Дальше все было делом техники.  
  
— Как ты заразил людей? — Хакс безотрывно смотрел на переодевающегося Кайло, который нашел за диваном потертые джинсы.  
  
— Взял и запихнул в рот первому встречному ту мерзость, которую ты приволок в дом. — Люк говорил так, словно Хакс обо всем знал заранее. — Если кто волновался, то я надел перчатки. Никто не волновался, я так и думал. В поднявшейся суматохе вызволил Бена, конвоиры не возражали, мертвые не возражают. Черт, Бен, зачем ты раскидываешь вещи? Останься в рубашке, не на выставку собрался. Хакс, принеси мечи, я их спрятал под свою кровать. Как дети неразумные, все нужно объяснять.  
  
Кайло начал препираться с Люком, заявляя, что рубашка не подходит к джинсам. На что Люк ответил: «К этим джинсам ничего не подходит, разве что мусорный бак». Хакс выполнил его распоряжение, заодно прихватив свой пистолет.  
  
— Отлично! — Кайло взял вакидзаси. — Итак, что мы делаем?  
  
Люк выглянул в окно.  
  
— Возле машины никого нет. Улица пока чистая. Это наш шанс беспрепятственно отчалить. Готовы?  
  
Хакс снял пистолет с предохранителя, Кайло шел за ним, держа меч на изготовке. Люк замыкал процессию, тоже вооруженный мечом — как-то он нашел на блошином рынке кодати** в куче металлического барахла.   
  
— Ого, отлично, — одобрил Кайло. — Долго искал?  
  
— Не поверишь, он сам в руки прыгнул. — Люк прижал палец к губам, показывая, что стоит сохранять тишину.  
  
Им удалось сесть в «Хаммер» и проехать квартал, прежде чем за машиной увязались «бешеные».   
  
— Прорвемся? — спросил Люк, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.  
  
— Он меня чуть не задушил, — невпопад ответил Хакс. Кайло коротко рассмеялся и сказал:  
  
— Люк, если ты раздолбаешь машину, то все сумки потащишь на своей спине. И, кажется, здесь не бронированные стекла.  
  
У Хакса случилось дежавю: он словно вернулся в Дарем и опять ехал по улице, заполненной «бешеными», давя их и сбивая с ног. Люк не стал дожидаться, пока лобовое стекло разобьется под ударами зараженных. Он пристегнулся ремнем безопасности и взялся покрепче за руль.  
  
— Я старый человек в самом прямом смысле, поэтому ничего тащить не буду, — сварливо произнес Люк, вдавливая педаль газа. — И машины я не разбиваю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Генерализированная амнезия — характеризуется полным провалом памяти в определенный промежуток времени и (возможно) частичной потерей воспоминаний о событиях, происходивших до возникновения амнезии. (umozg.ru)  
> **Кодати — японский меч, слишком короткий, чтобы считаться дайто (длинным мечом), и слишком длинный, чтобы считаться кинжалом. Из-за размера его можно было очень быстро выхватить, а также фехтовать. Обычно шире вакидзаси. (Википедия).


	5. Эпилог

Хижина, о которой Люк рассказывал Хаксу, была не такой уж и ободранной. Разве что пришлось перекрыть крышу и покрасить стены внутри — никто не захотел возиться с поклейкой обоев. Сваи, на которых стоял дом, были в отличном состоянии. Водопровод, канализация и электропроводка работали не хуже, чем в городе.   
  
Оказалось, что Люк хранил большую сумму денег, закопав их под домом. Он вырыл их и отправился в Буффало за покупками. На что Кайло заметил: «Будешь трясти деньгами, сюда приедут любопытные припасть к золотому источнику». Люк рассмеялся ему в лицо: «Дорогой племянник, не учи меня жить».  
  
Он постепенно благоустроил дом, покупая подержанные вещи. Съездил куда-то на день и вернулся с набором документов для Кайло и Хакса, включая медицинские страховки.  
  
— Тебе нужно было работать вместе с моим отцом, — заявил Кайло. — Может, ему бы больше везло.  
  
— Ты знаешь, как мы относились друг к другу.  
  
— Да, знаю. Ты ревновал к сестре, а он не понимал твоей ревности.  
  
— Так это была его проблема, а не моя. — Люк привычно загрустил, как всегда делал при упоминании Хана Соло.  
  
Буффало сильно пострадал от второй эпидемии, в городе осталась едва ли треть населения. В больницах катастрофически не хватало персонала, поэтому почтенный возраст Люка не помешал ему восстановить лицензию врача и устроиться в терапевтическое отделение главного медицинского центра Буффало. В отличие от него, Хакс не мог позволить себе такой роскоши, как возвращение к прежней профессии. Человек, имя которого он сейчас носил, не значился в Ассоциации юристов.   
  
— Ты можешь заново пройти обучение. — Кайло хотел успокоить расстроенного Хакса.  
  
— Да нет. Хватило одного раза, — отмахнулся тот. — Обойдусь.  
  
— Ну, в Буффало много предприятий, — вмешался Люк, горящий желанием помочь. — Перспективы и все такое.  
  
— Нам нужно меньше высовываться. — Хакс взглянул на Кайло. — Особенно тебе, когда ты примелькался в сети и по телевизору.  
  
— Люди уже забыли обо всем, — убеждал Люк. — Посмотри, о чем пишут. Никого даже особо не волнует, почему произошла вспышка эпидемии, тем более не заботит, куда делся Кайло Рен.   
  
— Смотри, а то сам окажешься под следствием, — заметил Кайло. Люк снова посмеялся:  
  
— Да кому нужен старик? Мало ли таких, как я.  
  
Он не ошибся. Расследование ни к чему не привело, и общественность переключилась на тяжелые условия труда на фермах. Мало кто обратил внимание на то, что материалы о Кайло Рене постепенно исчезали, и вскоре нельзя было найти даже самого завалящего снимка.  
  


***

  
Кайло раздобыл отлично выделанную медвежью шкуру и расстелил ее в самой большой комнате, которую все дружно согласились использовать как гостиную. Люк занимал дальнюю комнату, подальше от Кайло и Хакса. «Ребята, я все понимаю, но мне хочется спать, а не краснеть от стыда», — признался он. Хакс сказал привычное «чокнутая семейка», когда Кайло засмущался от слов Люка.  
  
Дом стоял на отшибе, это всех устраивало. Люк и Кайло построили ветрогенератор, чтобы не зависеть от энергетической компании. Хакс думал, что работа на конвейере «Дженерал Моторс» — это весьма странный поворот в его жизни, но постепенно втянулся в процесс. Кайло не стал испытывать судьбу и работал удаленно линк-менеджером.  
  
После эмоционального обсуждения было решено не вешать мечи в гостиной, а разместить их в спальнях. «Мало ли кто зайдет, — предположил Хакс. — Мечи — это не бантики и не картины, они сразу привлекут внимание». К ним никто не заходил, но мечи так и остались в спальнях.  
  


***

  
— Неужели у тебя не было угрызений совести? — Кайло крепко прижимал Хакса к себе, как во время свидания в изоляторе. Он всегда так делал при малейшей возможности, разве что избегая проявлений близости во время редких выездов за покупками.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Погибло столько людей.  
  
— Мне все равно. — Хакс чувствовал покой, лишь когда оказывался в объятиях Кайло. — У меня зависимость от тебя.  
  
— Хорошо. Это хорошо.  
  
— Тебе нравилось убивать?  
  
— Мне было… безразлично, словно это не я делал. Кто-то, вселившийся в мою голову, руководил моим телом и моими эмоциями.  
  
— Хм-м-м?  
  
— Мне нравится убивать. Но то, что я сказал, тоже правда.   
  
— Твоя мать будет тебя разыскивать?  
  
— Пусть думает, что я умер.  
  
Кайло уткнулся носом в волосы Хакса, собираясь уснуть. Он не страдал от кошмаров, часто видя во сне бесконечную череду смертей. Кайло воспринимал их, как часть своей сущности.  
  
Он был счастлив, что Хакс полностью с ним согласен.  
  


***

  
— Дорогая, я нашел Бена! — Лэндо стремительным шагом вошел в кабинет супруги. — Хочешь знать, где он живет?  
  
Сенатор Органа ответила без промедления:  
  
— Не хочу. Бен Соло умер, как указано в официальных документах. Причина смерти — травмы, несовместимые с жизнью.  
  
— В каком смысле? — опешил Лэндо.  
  
— В прямом. — Сенатор сняла очки и протерла глаза кончиками пальцев. — Мой сын мертв, я его оплакала. На кладбище установлено надгробие с именами моего сына и его партнера. Точка. Сейчас я занята законопроектом, как ты видишь. Извини.  
  
— Подожди. — Лэндо не собирался отступать. — Дорогая, я тебя не понимаю. Ты так боролась за Бена, всей душой желала ему лучшей судьбы, а теперь говоришь, что он мертв.   
  
— Дорогой. — Сенатор вздохнула. — Я потратила уйму денег, чтобы уничтожить все упоминания о моем сыне в интернете. Мне стоило больших, нет, титанических усилий, чтобы отпустить Бена, точнее, Кайло Рена. Я никогда его не пойму, впрочем, он в этом не нуждается. А еще он не нуждается в матери, и до меня это наконец дошло. Я приняла все как есть. Извини, я должна работать. И прошу, не устраивай никаких сюрпризов в виде поездки к мистеру Рену и его партнеру. Не беспокой людей почем зря.  
  
Она склонилась над бумагами. Лэндо немного постоял, качая головой, потом ушел, заявив, что «всё семейство Органа-Соло ненормальное».  
  


***

  
В сейфе сенатора лежала фотография, сделанная смартфоном и распечатанная на цветном принтере. На ней Кайло и Хакс ставили «рожки» очень серьезному Люку Скайуокеру. За ними высился густой лес и виднелся дом на сваях. На обратной стороне фотографии рукой Кайло были написаны адрес и номер телефона.


End file.
